Pokemon: The Mysterious Game
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Ashline Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were once best friends. That is, until they enter the strange book world and become opposing priestesses. Based on FY. Championshipping, Gymshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Fushigi Yuugi, pokemon style! Kind of like Card Captor Ashura. I will be deviating from the canon storyline and pairings frequently. In shadow's fics, anything goes!

Disclaimer: Come on, if you _still_ don't know that Shadow doesn't own pokemon…

Opening Song

Picture of Misty appears. Misty is dressed in a brown school uniform, and making a peace sign. From behind her, a winged phoenix rises, glowing with red light several silhouettes flash by, faster than the eye can follow.

"Hi! My name is Misty Waterflower. I'm fourteen and in the eight grade. I'm about to take high school entrance exams. I like sleeping, water pokemon, and flirting with cute guys!"

Mysterious voice: Suzaku no miko

Picture of a girl with long wavy black hair appears. She wears the same school uniform, and is standing with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. From behind her, a dragon rears up and roars several more silhouettes flash by.

"This is Ashline Ketchum. She's my best friend, also fourteen and in the eighth grade. She's also taking entrance exams. She likes training pokemon and reading."

Mysterious voice: Seiryu no miko

Picture of a red book with the words 'Universe of the Four Gods written on it. The book opens and red light comes out, enveloping the screen

Mysterious voice: Two girls drawn into a new world

Picture of Brock appears. He is counting money and petting his Vulpix. Around him sit his Onix, Zubat, and Geodude. He looks up and the camera freezes. On his forehead, a symbol glows in red light. He is dresses in black pants and a brown coat tied off with a green sash

MV: The seishi of Suzaku rise. Tamahome…

Picture of Gary appears. Gary is dressed in fancy dark red robes with a king's ransom in embroidery on them. His spiky hair is longer and held back in a ponytail. He looks regal, and he is holding a sword. As he pushes the hair away from his face with his free hand, the camera freezes and a symbol is seen glowing on the side of his neck

MV: Hotohori…

Picture of Rudy dressed as a girl, with long flowing brown hair. He is in a defensive stance. As a man charges towards him, Rudy nails him with a punch to the chest, sending him flying. As he moves, his loose dress slips down a bit, revealing a glowing red symbol on his chest

MV: Nuriko…

Picture of Koga. He and his Venomoth are meditating together. Both of their eyes are closed. Suddenly, a dark shadow rears up and charges him. Koga puts his hands together and purple light surrounds the figure, destroying it. A rip in his pant leg shows a red symbol glowing on his knee

MV: Chichiri…

Picture of Lara Laramie. She is wearing a long black coat over a red shirt and white pants tucked into black boots. In her hand is a silver fan. She brings it up towards a pack of attacking demons and shouts an incantation. Flames spurt from the fan, incinerating them. On the back of her forearm a red symbol glows

MV: Tasuki…

Picture of a young Professor Oak. He is wearing plain clothes in green. On his shoulder sits a Meowth, purring. He reaches up and pets Meowth as the camera freezes. On his hand shines a red symbol

MV: Mitsukake…

Picture of Joe. Joe is bent over a bunch of scrolls, studying like crazy. He sighs and wipes the sweat from his forehead. As he stands up, it is worth noting that through his sock, a glowing red symbol can be seen

MV: Chiriko…

Picture of a phoenix rising from behind a circle of the seishi with Misty in the center. As misty chants, the phoenix appears above the whole group and a huge flash of light blocks out all view

MV: Seven seishi and one miko, bound to one fate. But the road they walk will not be easy…

Picture of Lance, dressed in silver armor and a billowing dark blue cape, silhouetted against a blue dragon. As the camera pans in, Lance forms a ball of blue energy in his hands, which forms an eight pointed star and shoots beams of light in all directions. Then, the camera pans to a shot of Ashline, dressed in a slightly transparent blue dress, chanting

MV: Danger calls from the east…

Very fast shot of six shadowy figures

MV: The seishi of Seiryu will die for their priestess…

Picture of a broken mirror, with one girl on each side. Misty is reaching out, but Ashline is flinching and moving away from her

MV: A friendship destroyed has terrible repercussions…

Picture of Ashline sobbing, and Lance comforting her. A silver light glows in Lance's eyes

MV: Reconciliation is impossible…

Picture of Ashline, holding a lance glowing with silver light. Split screen. On the other half of the screen, Misty appears, holding a glowing golden sword. The two girls run at each other and there is a bright flash of yellow light

MV: Enter the world of…

Golden italicized letters spell out the words – Pokemon: The mysterious game

MV: Pokemon!

Song Ends

So, what do you think? I've never seen FY, I only have the manga, so this is probably nothing like the real thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1!

Note: THIS WILL DEVIATE FROM THE FY STORYLINE FREQUENTLY. RABID PURISTS ARE ADVISED TO STAY CLEAR OF THIS FIC. ALSO, SHADOW LIKES SEIRYU, NOT SUZAKU, SO…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. There! I said it! Now if anyone flames me…

Notes: Uploaded on my webpage long ago. Now sent here to Tell me if I should keep posting championshipping here or not in review please. If there is no interest, I won't. Thoughts represented by _italics_.

Summary: I refuse to do a prologue, so here's a summary. Misty and Ashline are at the library, studying, when suddenly, a book glows and they are sucked inside. They are promptly attacked. Slavers quickly subdue both of them. Just when all hope seems lost… A young man rescues them; who introduces himself as Tamahome.

Chapter 1: Anticipation – the young lady of the legend

* * *

"Thank you for saving us!" Ashline said.

Misty nodded. "Yes, thank you! My name is Misty."

"Save your thanks." Brock said. "Do you have any cash?"

They both blinked.

"I think we spent the last of it on milkshakes." Misty said, emptying out her pockets.

"Poor people bug me. I'm leaving." Brock said.

"Wait! Don't' go!" Misty cried, but just then, they were surrounded by a glowing red aura and reappeared back outside the book.

'Was it a dream?" Misty asked.

"I don't' know, but look at the time!" Ashline said, pointing at the clock.

"AAHHH! I have to go to cram school! See you!" Misty cried as she dashed off.

* * *

The next day, Misty was at the library studying again. For some inexplicable reason, she found herself drawn to the book. Opening it, she began reading. Shockingly, her adventures had been recorded inside.

"What's happening?" Misty asked. "It was just supposed to be a dream!"

"And should you, the reader, so choose, the legend will become reality…"

A red glow surrounded Misty. She had a brief glimpse of a phoenix, before she vanished.

"And so the young lady turned the page, and became the girl of the legends."

* * *

Misty dusted herself off as she looked around. "Wait a second… where am I?"

All around, people dressed in long robes were gossiping. The air was filled with excitement. Misty saw that she was in a marketplace, filled with bustling crowds. Misty shrugged.

"Well, in that case, I'll go find Tamahome!"

* * *

Soon, Misty was riding on the back of a hay wagon heading to market. _This place is so weird… nobody here knows me! This is great!_

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a boy with the sign of the demon on his forehead."

"What? Looking for a boar carrying lemon on a koi's head?"

"No, no, no!" Misty said as she malleted the unfortunate farmer.

He fainted.

* * *

"Hey, feisty, aren't you?" A voice asked. Misty saw an impossibly cute man, perhaps four years older, in dark green garments. "Would you like to come with me? This boy is one of my friends."

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yep, follow me."

Soon, they were lost in a dark forest.

And before Misty knew what had happened, she had blacked out due to a blow to the head.

When she awakened, she saw a young man.

* * *

"Tamahome?"

"Yes, I found you unconscious surrounded by a group of men. Don't worry, I took care of them before anything happened to you." He said. "Are you all right?"

"Oh thank you!" Misty said.

"No problem. You can call me Brock. That's my real name."

"Thank you, Brock."

"Here, we'll go back to the city. It will probably be safer there." Brock said.

Misty sighed as she clung to him. They rode on horseback, and soon were back in the city.

* * *

"I wish there was someway I could repay you." Misty said.

"Oh, well, actually…" Brock said.

"What is it, Tamahome?"

"Well, you see… the emperor's procession is coming this way."

Misty stared at the parade. "Yes, I know."

"If you could get me a jewel from the emperor's crown, I'd be rolling in money and your debt would be repaid."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Misty said. _Then I'll just wait for the procession to come along.

* * *

_

The guards had just passed, and the Emperor's palanquin, decorated in bright shades of red, was just going before when Misty made her move. She dashed out into the street and released her single pokemon.

"Starmie, Water Gun now!"

The attack sent several guards flying. Misty quickly scrambled into the palanquin and attempted to wrest a jewel from the emperor.

Instead, she was sent sprawling.

* * *

"How dare you touch his highness?" The lady in the palanquin asked. "As Nuriko, Suzaku no Shichiseishi and his highness' fiancée, I cannot allow this!"

The young man seated next to her patted her arm soothingly. "The guards will handle this."

"Very well."

"Guards, detain her."

* * *

"Misty!" Tamahome shouted, diving into the fray. "Watch out!"

Misty was suddenly surrounded with a red light and began glowing.

"A demon!" Shouted a guard.

Misty gasped and found herself huddled on the floor of the library.

"No! I don't want to come back yet! I didn't say goodbye to Tamahome!"

Suddenly, the light glowed again.

Misty had one last look of shock on Brock's face before she blacked out again.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Completed 1/30/04


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again….

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Chapter 2: Assumptions – The maiden of Suzaku

* * *

When Misty woke up, she and Tamahome, no, Brock, she corrected herself, were in a cell.

"Are you a demon?"

"No, of course not!" Misty said. "I'm just a high school girl…"

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Well, how do we get out of here?" Brock asked.

"I don't' know…" Misty said. "Hmm…" She reached into her pockets and pulled out a pack of bubble gum, so she unwrapped a stick and began chewing one. A bubble was halfway out of her mouth when the guard guarding the cell noticed.

"Hey! What is that?"  
Misty blew the bubble even bigger. Freaked out, the guard passed out.

"Way to go!" Brock said. Misty shrugged and snapped her gum. "No problem."

The two of them quickly exited the cell and took off. They were hiding in the garden when a patrol of guards passed by.

* * *

"Oh, hello." A soft voice said. Misty looked up to find a girl with pretty brown hair sitting down next to her. "Are you the escaped prisoner?"

"Shh…" Misty said.

Brock looked ready to knock the girl out, but Misty shook her head. "No, I'm just an anonymous passerby."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure the Emperor wouldn't have you killed. How about if I give you a tour around the place? I'm Hotohori."

"A tour?" Brock's eyes lit up. _Maybe I can steal something and sell it for more money… Okane…_

"Sounds good!"

* * *

The three spent about an hour touring various small apartments, until they ran into a parcel of guards. All three of them dived into a nearby ornamental shrub.

"Halt! It's the escaped prisoners!"

Brock ran off to distract them, but a few minutes later he returned, with the guards still in hot pursuit.

"Stop!" Misty yelled, jumping out of the shrub. "It's me you're looking for!"

"Oh no! Stay away from Misty!" Brock yelled, as the sign of Ogre lit up on his face and he beat up all six guards.

The girl's eyes widened, before she jumped out of the bush as well. "Release them!"

"Urk." Said a guard, before they all dropped to their knees. "Your majesty!"

"Your Majesty?" Misty asked, surprised. "But Hotohori's too pretty. How could a bishoujo be the emperor?"

"Girl?" A guard huffed. "The emperor is all man!"

"Eh!"

Misty ran over to Hotohori, who had dropped the long shimmery blue robe she had been wearing. Under that, it was pretty evident that he was a guy. He wore dark golden-brown pants and a jacket.

"Oh my god, his chest, its flat!"

Gary raised his eyebrows slightly, but nodded.

"You are a guy!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Gary was explaining the situation to misty.

"Our country is on the brink of war with Kutou. We need you. Will you become the priestess and summon Suzaku to save us, Suzaku no miko?"

"Oh, and you get three wishes. It's in the legend." Brock whispered.

"Three wishes?" Misty thought. "I could be prettier than all my sisters combined! I could be wealthy enough to own my own gym! I could be a water master! Woohoo! Yes, I'll do it! I'll become your priestess!"

"You are too modest." Gary said, laughing a little. "Very well, Suzaku no miko. Welcome to Konan."

And Misty stared as all 500 counselors bowed down before her.

* * *

A few days passed, while Misty spent her time enjoying the royal treatment, before she finally decided to ask Hotohori, no, Gary, what her duty was.

Gary looked up from a scroll. "Oh, hello Misty."

"Hi, Gary! I was wondering what do I do as miko?"

"Oh, that's easy." Gary said. "You find the seven seishi of Suzaku and then summon the god."

"…"

"It's all written here in the Universe of the Four Gods…"

* * *

"But…" Misty was about to say 'That's the book we're in' before she decided it would sound stupid.

"How do I find the seishi?"

"They will all have a mark on their body somewhere." Gary said, lifting his hair off his neck. Instantly, the symbol for 'Star' lit in dark red energy.

"Tamahome and I are two of your first seishi."

"Wow… that is so cool!" Misty said. "So to find the other seishi, I just have to look for a glowing red symbol?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Heh. This'll be a cinch." She said, smiling.

* * *

Ashline stared at the book. It was writing itself. Literally.

"Misty?"

Misty's head jerked up. "Ashline?"

"You're in the book aren't you? It's only been fifteen minutes here."

"Really? No way!" Misty cheered. "Cover for me, will ya? I can get this done in a few days."

"O-ok…"

"Cya." Misty said, before she went off to join Gary for a delicious dinner.

* * *

Ashline sighed. _Now what do I do? _She kept reading.

* * *

A few more days had passed, and much to Misty's surprise, she had discovered that one of the warriors, named Nuriko, was a court lady. The two of them had hit off quite well and spent their time dressing up, discussing beauty tips, and Misty really considered Ruby her friend.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think Brock likes me?"

"Oh, you have the hots for him?" Rudy laughed. "Good for you!"

"Ruby!" Misty swatted 'her' lightly.

"Hey, its perfectly fine with me. I don't like him."

"You don't'?" Misty developed shimmery eyes. "I'm trying to get his attention… any ideas how?"

"Hmm…" Rudy started digging through his closet. "Let me see what you can borrow."

"Thank you!"

Soon, Misty was dressed in a dark blue dress trimmed with sparkly diamonds. She grinned and headed off to find Brock.

Unfortunately, it was not easy. She found him on the street, selling the gum she had given him.

"BROCK!"

Brock looked up. "What? Just making some extra money."

"I can't believe it!" Misty said. "Don't you care for me at all?"

"No." Brock said slowly. "It's my duty to protect you as priestess, but I don't."

Misty collapsed.

* * *

The next day, the three seishi were heading for the sacred mountain, where Serebii would send Misty back to her world. Gary argued that she needed her own time to cooperate, and it would be the best way. Although he wondered what had caused this ill health.

They needed a connection.

Both girls wore the same school uniform, which Misty had been dressed in after her faint.

And that was the key to home.

The travel went off without much of a hitch. However, as soon as Serebii had opened the gates to allow Misty exit, something happened which she did not intend.

Another girl had been called in to replace her.

END CHAPTER! Hell yeah, this took months to write! Completed 1/30/04


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Antagonist – Vanished light

Ashline gasped as a faint blue light surrounded her. When it cleared, she blinked several times.

"Where am I?'

Looking around, she saw that she was in a broken-down area.

"Uh-oh…"

She quickly began trying to walk to a nicer neighborhood. "Misty? Where am I?' She looked around, and waited to hear from the other girl, but there was no reply.

Unfortunately, a few seconds later, a gang of eight men appeared.

"Looks like a pretty one. Weird clothes, boss."

"Who gives?"

"Let's get her!"

Ashline began to run, but the men were much faster. _Misty, where are you? I need your help! Please, I helped you get back into our world…_

She shrieked in pain as one bodily grabbed her and slammed her into a nearby wall, effectively keeping her still as she was in too much pain and shock to move. "MISTY! HELP!"

Rough hands tore at her clothes and another violent slap sent her reeling into blessed unconsciousness before her mind could register any more.

* * *

Lance frowned as he rode through the streets of Kutou. Something was wrong, he could feel it tugging on his chi. _But I've gathered all the seishi… unless..._

Unless the miko had finally arrived…

The one who would be able to grant his wish and save him from himself?

He nudged his stallion gently, telling it to ride faster. There was mounting urgency as he followed her chi to a seedy neighborhood of Kutou.

As he dismounted and strode into the alleyway, he was greeted with the sight of a smelly, disgusting man about to rape the miko.

Lance's anger rose as his symbol flared to life on his forehead. How dare they! How dare filth like them try to lay hands on the priestess! In his hands, a star-shaped ball of Chi formed, and he flung it out, the dark blue energy crackling menacingly as the attack streaked off and promptly killed all of the would-be rapists.

Lance gently picked up the unconscious girl, and quickly made his way back to the palace.

* * *

Once he got there, he headed into his quarters and lay her down. Calling in a doctor, he had her wounds tended to before putting her to bed.

"Sleep well, my priestess." Lance said as he stroked her face gently. Faint blue chi wove around both of them, changing into a healing net, but he did not notice that he was using his special power.

Ashline stirred in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ashline woke up to see a pair of concerned blue eyes looking down at her.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Ashline blinked, not knowing who the speaker was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lance Dragyn." Lance said. "I found you on the street, unconscious after you were… attacked."

"Oh…" Ashline rubbed her head and suddenly panicked as the images from the day before crowded into her mind. _Those men! They… oh god, no! It's not possible! Misty! You didn't help me! Why? I thought we were friends…_

"No! Stay away!" She whispered, horrified, backing away from him. "Don't hurt me!" She wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself, as a frail shield.

Lance stayed where he was. "I'm not going to hurt you, my miko."

Ashline blinked. "What?"

"Why would I hurt the Seiryuu no Miko?"

This stopped Ash cold. "What do you mean, Seiryuu no miko?"

"There is a legend. That when our country is in danger, a maiden will arrive from another world and gather the seven warriors of Seiryuu, summoning the dragon god to protect our country."

Ash's eyes widened. _This sounds like what happened to Misty! Misty… I was in trouble, why didn't you help me?_

"But I'm nobody that important!"

"The miko remains ignorant of her duty until she is summoned." Lance said. He walked over to her and gently lifted her up. "You should sleep. Your body is still recovering."

Ashline's eyes filled with tears as she thought of what those men had done to her. "I…why do you care?"

* * *

Lance did not reply and lay her down on the bed again. "I'll call a servant for some food." He rang a bell and a eunuch quickly made a bow before heading off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a female servant reappeared carrying a tray with miso soup, rice, boiled chicken strips with sesame, bamboo shoots, and winter cabbage cooked with pork. Ashline picked up her chopsticks and took small bites. To her surprise, she actually had an appetite, and she finished the tray with goodwill.

"Are you feeling a bit better now, Miko-sama?" Lance asked.

"Hai…" Ashline said in a small voice. She still felt very sick, so she climbed under the covers again. _Misty… why… didn't you know I was in danger…_

"Sleep well." Lance said, as he wiped her forehead and left some warm tea on a stand. "I shall return shortly."

Ashline barely nodded before she nodded off.

* * *

The next morning, when she awoke again, it was in a much worse frame of mind.

"Misty, how could you do this to me? Where were you when I called for help?" Ashline asked, as in a fit of pain, she snatched up a small dagger she had found after digging through the drawers of her vanity. "I'm worthless now and its all your fault!"

She slashed her wrists and cried at the injustice of it before she passed out from blood loss a few minutes later. _This is your fault, Misty… you could have helped me like I supported you, but you didn't! Why aren't you answering?_

* * *

Lance practically flew in as the doors burst open. He took in the scene at once and summoned another doctor.

"If she dies, you die." He said, quite clearly.

The man gulped and began his work. Unfortunately, it seemed that his efforts were too late.

"I-I can't do anything else, Shogun-sama."

"Leave. Now." Lance snapped, as he knelt down next to her. Fearing for his life, the doctor quickly hightailed it out of there.

Lance placed his fingers above her wrists slightly, and slowly began to channel his lifeforce into her body. With infinite slowness, the skin began to close over, until nothing was left but two deep scars. Sighing, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and lay her back down on the bed.

"I shouldn't have left you, miko-sama. If only that ignorant emperor hadn't summoned me…"

"Please, Seiryuu, help her heal." He whispered, as he sat up to keep silent vigil by her bed.

* * *

When Ashline woke again, her first thought was, 'why am I not dead?'

Lance looked up, dark shadows under his eyes showing his weariness. "Miko-sama, what happened?"

"I…" Ashline burst into tears. "Why did you stop me? Why do you care? Misty's betrayed me, and I don't have any other friends! Life has no meaning! Why?"

Lance calmly waited until the outburst was over. "So you claim that your friend has betrayed you."

"I know she has! I thought we were friends, but…" Ashline trailed off as she remembered the times Misty had slighted her in favor of spending time with some more popular kids, or a boy, and the times she had always been a third wheel.

As she continued down that train of thought, a list of little injustices began to grow.

She stopped crying as much and stared at the wall.

"Misty was supposed to help me. But she didn't. She caused _that_ to happen." Ashline said, her voice turning cold.

"Yes…" Lance said softly. "A false friend."

"I thought she cared for me. But now, I think I was wrong." Ash paused. "But why _did_ you keep me from dying? I know you did it. I don't know how, but…"

"You are correct." Lance said, getting up from his chair and walking to sit on the bed next to her.

"Because I care for you."

Ashline stared at him incredulously. "How could you? We've only just met!"

A wry smile twisted Lance's lips.

"Because, when I look at you, I can see my own reflection."

* * *

This stopped Ashline cold.

"What?"

"Do you think your experience is one in a million?" Lance asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "We have all gone through betrayals, and we just have to stand up and keep going. Or else, the one that has betrayed us will win."

Ash relaxed into his embrace as she pondered his words. They did make sense…

Lance gently stroked her hair. "Don't die, Miko-sama. On you depends the hope of our whole country. Would you deny them that?"

No, Ashline reflected, she couldn't. It would be selfish and immoral to let thousands of people die because of her discomfort.

She would find a way to deal with the problem.

And then she would make Misty pay.

* * *

End chapter! Completed 4/19/04 


	5. Chapter 5

I was suddenly hit by inspiration. Now that I can do the Seiryuu seishi side, it's a lot more fun!

Disclaimer: Not mine, okay? New stuff is though.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for when the pokemon talk.

Timeline: 3 days later

Chapter 4: Acceptance – Rising Dragon

* * *

Ashline still limped slightly as Lance supported her. They were walking through the tiled halls of Kutou palace, and the beauty took away her breath. The halls glittered with gold and blue mosaics, as brilliant tapestries covered the walls. The emperor loved beauty; it was rumored, in any form. 

"A-ano, Lance, where are we going?" She whispered. "And why is everyone staring at us?"

"You'll see in a minute." Lance replied. They soon stopped near a door, surmounted with roaring golden dragons.

"Go on." Lance said. Ashline blinked, but took a few hesitant steps into the gaping maw. As she stepped in, she felt a wave of power and warmth flood her body. For the first time in her life, she was actually drowning in peace and contentment.

"What is this feeling?" She asked breathlessly.

Lance walked in and put an arm on her shoulder. "This is Seiryuu's shrine. And he has Chosen you to be his miko."

Ash's eyes widened.

"If he had not, you would not be able to enter this shrine. He accepts you, as I do." Lance knelt down and removed his helmet, letting his blonde hair fall around his shoulders as the blue symbol, 'Kokoro', flickered to life on his forehead.

"I am Seiryuu no Shichiseishi, Nakago."

Ashline hurriedly pulled him to his feet, blushing. "You don't need to bow to me, Lance! We're friends!"

"…Friends?"

"Of course! You didn't save me because of some duty as a shichiseishi." Ashline said, partly to convince herself and partly speaking in truth. "I know that."

"Friends." Lance repeated, with a small smile on his face. "I suppose we are, Miko-sama."

"Drop the –sama." Ashline said in exasperation. "'Kay, Lance-chan?"

Lance raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "All right, Ashline."

"See? Isn't that so much better?" She impulsively gave him a hug, still feeling euphoria from Seiryuu's power.

"I suppose so."

* * *

Lance smiled as he escorted her to the library. They spent an afternoon playing chess quietly.

Ashline smiled as she watched Lance move a piece._ He's nice… not like Misty… why did she betray me? But then, maybe she just didn't know I was in trouble…_

"Did you say something?"

"Oh!" Ashline looked a little surprised. "No, I was just musing."

"Thinking about your friend again, Ashline?"

"Hai… but I'm not really sure what to think. I mean, maybe she didn't know I was in trouble."

"Perhaps." Lance agreed, capturing one of her pieces. "But you never know how fickle someone is until they are tested. And it seems to me that she failed the test."

"…Maybe…" Ashline said, still unsure.

Lance got to his feet, silver armor glinting slightly. "I'll get us something from the kitchens."

Ashline nodded, glad that he had changed the subject. She studied the white pieces on the board, sighing.

"Was our friendship just a game for you, Misty? Was it?"

* * *

Lance returned, flanked by another maidservant, carrying two trays of food, and the two friends ate dinner quietly.

"Lance-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You're in the army, aren't you?" Ashline asked. "I mean, you're always wearing the silver dragon-scaled armor, and…"

"You are correct, my priestess." Lance said. "I'm the second in command in Kutou. The Shogun."

"But… why haven't you taken me to see the emperor? I mean, if I'm going to save this country, shouldn't I-."

Lance cut her off with a wave of his hand. "That would be unwise."

Ashline blinked.

* * *

"The Emperor is no better then those men on the streets. He would take you to bed as soon as he glimpsed your face. His personal pleasure comes before the well being of our country. That is why I have not taken you before him. This is also why we need you as the light of our country, miko-sama."

Ashline gasped in mixed outrage and fear. "He!"

"Yes." Lance said, taking her hand in his. "I am trying to protect you, Ashline."

"I-I didn't know…"

"You had no way of knowing." Lance said, as he stroked her hair gently.

Ashline closed her eyes, a few tears slipping out, as she remembered again what she had gone through, and what Misty had been unable to save her from.

Lance let her cry quietly, before he led her back to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile… it has only been 40 minutes in the real world.

Misty was flirting with Falkner, who was trying to ignore her advances. She was dressed in her tank top and shorts, having changed as soon as Jynx had teleported her home.

Falkner inwardly groaned. I am _so_ going to kill whoever set me up on this date…

* * *

Back in the book world…

"Lance-chan?"

"Yes, Ashline?"

"Could you…" Ashline blushed. "I…I want to be able to protect myself. In case anything… happens again."

"Teach you how to fight?"

Ashline nodded.

Lance considered. Not a bad idea…

"Very well. But it will be difficult training."

Ashline's eyes hardened. "Sometimes, you just have to take what the world throws at you, and not let it walk all over you."

Lance hid a smile as his own words were rephrased back at him. "You are correct, miko-sama. We shall begin tomorrow. Get a good night's rest."

Ashline nodded and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning, after a light breakfast of tea and rolls, the two headed out to an abandoned courtyard. Ashline was dressed in a dark blue jacket and pants, as skirts would get caught if she wanted to fight in them.

"Exactly what did you want me to teach you?"

"Well…everything, I guess."

"That's a tall order." Lance said. "But let's start with the basics." He took off his cape and helmet, and took a stance. "I'll teach you unarmed first. That way, if you are weaponless, you will still be able to defend yourself."

Ashline nodded and copied his movements as he slowly went through the basics.

"You have a good stance. But put more power into your attacks. Otherwise, your opponent will just brush them off."

"No! Get down lower!"

"If you do that you might break your fingers when you punch someone. Here, I'll show you."

* * *

And a few weeks flew by as the two trained and practiced. Ashline sighed as she climbed into bed after a long, hot bath. It had been another long day of training, but at least she was occupying her free time instead of brooding like some overgrown chicken. And Lance said she was learning well.

"Sleep well, Ashline." Lance said, closing the door to her room.

Ashline nodded as she drifted off to sleep. _He's my guardian angel… and he's my only friend here…not like Misty… I can't believe I believed she was my friend…

* * *

_

Lance smiled as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Soon, we shall be ready."

"Nakago-sama?"

"Yes?" Lance turned to look at the twin seishi. "What did you two want?" The two seishi were younger by several years, and quite jumpy and nervous. It was no coincidence that this was caused when the Emperor had tried to take one of them to bed, and only his hasty intervention had saved her. Amiboshi and Suboshi…

"We were wondering… can we go to the market tomorrow? We're not supposed to leave the palace grounds without permission."

"Of course." Lance said. "You have my permission, and if the emperor tries anything again…"

One of the seishi shivered, while the other comfortingly put his arms around his twin.

"Knock him out."

"Hai, Nakago-sama." Both chorused, before they left to their own quarters.

"Aniki?"

"Hai?"

"You'll always be here to protect me, right?"

"Of course, little sister."

The younger twin hugged her brother tightly as she returned the embrace. "I won't leave you freely either…"

End Chapter!

* * *

Started 10/7/03

Completed 2/13/04 (Ignore the dates in the previous chapters. They're wrong but until I can use my home desktop computer, I don't know what the actual dates are)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Who said I owned FY? Not me? And bug Nintendo if you want pokemon. Ah! It ate my psychic marks! _Phantomness cries._

_Note: Senshi-miko bond communication will now be done in italics, since nothing else works with this program. >. _

Chapter 5: Acceptance 2 – facing the truth

Ashline yawned as she awoke, ready to begin another hard day of training. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she dressed in a clean dark blue tunic and black pants, as she looked around, wondering where Lance had disappeared to.

"Lance-chan?"

_What is it, Ashline?_

Ash jumped at the voice inside of her head. _How did you do that?_

_It is a bond between miko and seishi, and seishi and seishi. _Lance said, amusement evident even in the mental speech.

_Oh._ Ashline sent in a small voice. _Lance-chan, where are you?_

_Audience with the Emperor. I will be joining you shortly._

Ash shivered and nodded as she rang a bell. A maidservant quickly scurried in with a tray of food, and left with low curtsies.

Ash ignored her and quickly ate, before starting the easy stretches. Hopefully she would be warmed up by the time Lance came back.

* * *

It was a good two hours later when she saw her friend return, eyes blazing with pent up frustration.

"Are you all right, Lance?"

"Hai, just tense and angered at the Emperor's ignorance, miko-sama." Lance said, slipping into proper address as they walked down the halls.

Ash nodded and followed behind his strides, wondering what had happened.

"A minor uprising in one of the outlaying towns, and he wishes to demolish the entire countryside in revenge." The general said, a strange light in his eyes. "It is quite unfortunate."

Ashline opened her mouth to say something, but Lance shook his head and cut her off. _It is best if we do not speak of this now._

_A-all right…

* * *

_

"What's wrong?"

"The Emperor wanted me to go myself, but I managed to dissuade him. I'm sending two of the other Seiryuu seishi off on this mission." Lance replied. "With impeding war with Konan, it is a most unwise move. But the Emperor will not be swayed."

Ashline frowned. It was the Emperor again! The evil, vile man, who would take her to bed without a second thought, who had caused all this trouble in Kutou in the first place, and who cared nothing for his people.

Her eyes snapped sparks.

"Oh."

"Yes…" Lance sighed. "I had to send Amiboshi and Suboshi. At least that way they'll keep an eye out for each other."

"Who?"

"Two of the younger seishi." Lance said. "You never had an opportunity to meet them, and it seems like you won't for a while."

Ashline nodded as they entered the courtyard. She picked up her staff and went through the kata as Lance called out the numbers.

"That was quite good, Ashline." Lance said approvingly.

Ash smiled as a faint pink tinted her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You have improved very well. I'm sure you'll be able to defend yourself, should the need arise."

Ash impishly grinned and hugged the surprised Dragon Master.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lance said, returning the hug. "You are doing an admirable job. Do not worry."

Ashline smiled, as Lance began teaching her another kata.

* * *

Two weeks later, she received the news that the two missing seishi had returned to court.

"Can I go see them?"

"Yes, go ahead." Lance said. Ashline timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Ashline opened the door and saw a girl with black hair and a boy with dark brownish-black hair, sitting on the bed. The boy was holding a flute, while the girl had something tied around her waist that looked sort of like yo-yos.

"Ashline, meet Amiboshi and Suboshi." Lance said.

"Pleased to meet you, miko-sama." The boy said. "I'm Amiboshi and this is my twin sister Suboshi."

Suboshi gave a small wave.

Ashline smiled. _So they're near my age… that's nice! Maybe I can make some more friends… real friends… not false friends who will betray you later on…_

"I'm glad to meet you too." Ashline said. "And please drop the –sama, we're the same age anyways.'

The two twins blinked at each other, but nodded. Lance left the three of them to get acquainted.

* * *

About three weeks later, Ashline and Suboshi were lying on some rocks in the palace garden, listening to Amiboshi play his flute, when the news arrived.

"Is this true?" Lance asked the messenger.

"Yes, Nakago-sama!" The man said, bowing. "Konan has discovered that the Seiryuu no miko has arrived in Kutou!"

Lance clenched his fist. "How long ago."

"A few days, Nakago-sama."

"A few days… their assassins could have gotten here by then!" Lance snapped. The man cowered and quickly exited.

Ashline paled. "Assassins?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Konan has always been trying to reclaim a large area of land we received from them seventy years ago as part of a peace treaty." Lance explained. "They don't want the miko to come, because they are afraid of what will happen if Seiryuu is summoned."

Ashline felt rage welling up inside of her. _Misty… how could you do this to me! I thought we were friends, and now you're sending people to kill me? First you betray me and now this!_

"Don't worry, Ashline-sama." Amiboshi said, putting down his flute. "We will protect you. It is our duty as Seiryuu no Shichiseishi."

Suboshi nodded as she unfastened her Ryuuseisui from her belt. "Yes. Do not worry, miko-sama. We will do our best."

Ash felt a little more relieved that her friends were there, but she could still not stop the anger that rose in her like a tidal wave. _Misty…. How dare you do this! You will pay…

* * *

_

A blue glowing aura surrounded her, as a symbol flared to life on her forehead.

"Seiryuu's symbol." Amiboshi whispered. "He is lending her his power."

Lance nodded. "Yes. We must be on our guard now. You two. I trust you to protect the miko."

"Hai, Nakago-sama." Both twins chorused, grim looks settling on their visages. Twins were usually considered bad luck and untouchables, but Ashline had not treated them badly, even though she was the miko and therefore of higher station. She had been kind and honest, and won their loyalty and admiration.

They would not allow her to needlessly get hurt.

Never.

She had already suffered enough since she arrived in their world to help them.

* * *

Ashline was silent as Lance led her back to her quarters. _How dare Misty! Hasn't she done enough to me already?_

Lance's eyes flickered briefly as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Ash sighed, the blue aura fading away. The power had been soothing though.

"Lance-chan…"

"Do not worry, Ashline. I will protect you."

"I know. I'm just so angry!" Ashline burst out. "Why is Misty doing this! I knew she didn't care about me, but now she's trying to kill me!"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Ashline pondered while she combed out her hair. It was in this frame of mind when two assassins appeared in her room.

Ashline didn't even bat an eye. A second later, one fell, clutching at his chest, where a gaping wound sprouted, while the second lay lifeless on the ground, still holding his head, a look of agony fixated on his physiognomy.

Suboshi recalled her Ryuuseisui and smirked. "Looks like we got here in time, miko-sama." One of the spindles was covered with blood.

Amiboshi nodded as he tucked his flute into his belt again. "We were afraid we wouldn't get here in time…"

"No, its fine." Ashline said, as several servants hurriedly disposed of the mess.

The two twins saluted and then left to stand guard outside her door again.

* * *

Ashline smiled a little bit, glad that her friends were looking out for her._ Misty…. You hate me this much… why did I even help you get home…_

She began to cry silently for a few minutes, but soon, the grief was replaced by a blazing anger that shone out of eyes hard and cold.

Lance watched silently, hidden behind a curtain. _So it has begun._

"Misty… I'll give you one more chance. If you come to find me again, and if you truly are sorry, I'll forgive you. But I'm not taking any more chances. I've trusted you, and you burned me."

Ashline's amber eyes dilated to a glowing gold as power flowed through her body. _Just you wait, Misty. Just you wait.

* * *

_

End Chapter!

Anyways, drop many reviews!

Started 10/7/03

Completed 11/9/03


	7. Chapter 7

Hai, here's chapter six

I am too tired n' annoyed to put up another disclaimer

Timeline: Another 2 weeks later in the book

Chapter 6: Acquaintance – Meeting again

* * *

The next day, Misty headed back to the library, dressed in her normal yellow top and jean shorts, carrying a backpack full of clothing and some extra accessories, prepared to reenter the book world. 

"This will be so fun." She said, smiling. "And once this adventure is over I'll get my three wishes!"

She walked to the floor and opened the book, not bothering to glance at it before a red light surrounded her and she was sucked in.

The book fell to the floor with a clatter. However…

She should have noticed the extra writing on the formerly blank pages.

* * *

"Misty!" Gary said as she landed in his throne room. "We missed you so much!" 

Misty blinked. "Gary?"

"It's been four and a half months!"

Misty's jaw dropped. "Four months! But it was only a day in my world…"

Ruby dashed in, hair sparkling and looking gorgeous as usual. "Misty! You're back! I missed you! Nobody to gossip with!"

Misty laughed and hugged the older girl. "Missed you too! Say, where's Brock?"

Ruby blinked. "Um…" She thought for a few minutes. "Well, Brock left a few weeks ago to earn money."

"What! Why, that selfish, impulsive, annoying guy." Misty said angrily. _Why do I like him?_

"He should have waited for me!"

"Well, yes." Ruby replied. "I'll show you around while Hotohori finishes up this session, 'kay?"

"Okay! So, what's been happening around here?"

"Well…"

* * *

As Misty and Ruby chatted, Gary frowned. _Misty… can't you see that Brock is just wrong for you?_

However, Misty soon calmed down and announced that she was going to leave the palace to find the Tamahome.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Of course! You're coming along with me!" Misty said chirpily. "Let's go!"

"But your majesty!" A counselor protested. "With the Seiryuu no Miko appearing in Kutou, it's not safe!"

Misty's eyes widened. "Seiryuu no miko! What do you mean?"

* * *

"Our spies found out a while ago that Seiryuu no Miko has apparently appeared in Kutou." Gary said in a harsh voice. "This cannot be." 

"…" Misty blinked.

"Suzaku and Seiryuu have never been able to coexist."

"But… it might be Ashline!" Misty said, thinking fast. "I should go see her."

"What! Taking a step into Kutou would be suicide!" Ruby protested. "It's dangerous!"

"Still… I know! You can come along and protect me!"

"Eh?" Ruby blinked a few times. "Why me?"

"Because! You're pretty and innocent looking!"

Ruby sweatdropped. She still hasn't figured out my secret…

"Besides, who would suspect?"

Gary sighed. "I can't leave the palace… all right then. Nuriko, you take the miko to look for Tamahome, before you head to the enemy country. And if anything happens to her…"

Rudy nodded and prostrated herself, before she and Misty left to pack.

* * *

A few days later, they had located Brock, and now the three of them were heading to Kutou. 

It was night, and Misty was soaking in a hot spring when Brock came over.

"AHHH! Pervert!" Misty screamed, ducking underwater.

Brock immediately covered his eyes and started backing away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything!"

Misty calmed down a little bit. "Brock?"

"What is it, miko-sama?"

"Please don't call me that. Why don't you love me?" Misty asked.

"I…" Brock hesitated. "I've never had a girl fall in love with me before. I'm not sure what I should do."

Misty's eyes filled with tears.

"So, I-I didn't know." Brock continued. "What to say."

"Oh Brock!" Misty said, feeling relieved, "Can't you see that I love you? Ever since we met, I've loved you!"

Brock began to bawl himself, and the next morning, both were red-eyed when Rudy woke them up.

"Come on, we're almost at the border!"

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yes! Let's hurry! We can make it to the capital by nightfall!"

"All right!"

* * *

"Amiboshi!" 

Amiboshi looked up. "What is it, Nakago-sama?"

Lance closed his eyes. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes… the chi of Suzaku warriors. They're heading towards the palace."

"Stay out of sight. You and Suboshi both… We cannot let them know that we have gathered the seishi."

"Hai." Amiboshi said, bowing his head as he teleported off to his room. He found Suboshi playing with her Ryuuseisui, sending the spindles flying around the room.

"Suboshi, our orders are to stay out of sight until the Suzaku no shichiseishi are gone."

"Hai, aniki." Suboshi replied, closing the door. "Where is Ashline?"

"Not sure. But I hope she's all right."

* * *

Misty cautiously looked around as they walked into the capital city. The palace was surrounded by rows of guards. 

"How do we get in?" She whispered.

"I've got an idea." Ruby said. "I'll distract them, and you and Tamahome make a run for it."

"Sounds good." Misty said. She waited while Ruby walked up to the leader, who immediately developed hearts for eyes, followed by the rest of his men, who all crowded around to get a glance at the pretty lady.

Then, she and Brock dashed into the palace, trying to find Ashline.

* * *

"Where is she?" Brock asked, after they had ducked into another empty room to escape servants. 

"I don't know!" Misty said. "She could be anywhere!" Just then, she saw Ashline walking down the hallway, dressed in a dark green top and pants embroidered with pink and silver flowers.

"Ashline! Over here!" Misty whispered.

Ash blinked. "Misty? What are you doing here?" Inside her mind, her thoughts whirled madly. _Did you come to get me? What took you so long! Why didn't you help me when I needed it? Are you still my friend?_

"I came to rescue you!" Misty replied.

Ashline scurried into the empty room as Brock pulled out a collapsible screen and set it in front of them, shielding them from view.

* * *

"Ashline, we have to get you away from here!" 

Ash blinked. "But they've been nice to me."

"Don't you see? You can't become Seiryuu no miko! We'll be enemies!" Misty said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Um… okay." Ashline said, after a caesura.

"Great. Could you get me a scroll?"

Ashline blinked. "A… scroll?"

"Yes. It's called the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. I know there's a copy here somewhere. It's very important." Misty said.

"All… right." Ashline said reluctantly as she got up. "I'll go ask Nakago for it…" Her eyes hardened slightly as she turned away. _Of course that scroll is important. It has the clues for finding the seishi, and its necessary for the summoning ceremony. But if she really is my friend, I'll give it to her.

* * *

_

Ash went down the hall and found Lance standing at a window, looking at the flowers outside.

"Lance-chan. My friend has come back for me. Please, give me the 'Universe of the Four Gods' scroll." Ashline said.

Lance's blue eyes stared into her brown ones. "Of course. As the miko, its is yours." He took the scroll out of a pocket and handed it to her. "But are you sure Misty is a friend?"

"She came back for me, didn't she?" Ashline asked, clinging to that last thread of hope.

"She did." Lance agreed. "Very well. Go with her back to Konan." His voice sounded flat and dead, and Ashline almost shivered at the emotionless tone. "But if it does not work out, meet me in Seiryuu's shrine."

Ashline nodded and quickly ran down the hall back to where Misty and Brock were waiting.

* * *

"Misty? I've got the scroll-." Ash stopped short as she was met with the sight of Misty and Brock wrapped in a passionate kiss that looked like it would never end. 

"Oh brock." Misty said dreamily. "I only came back for you, because I knew that deep down inside your heart, you loved me."

Brock did not reply and kissed her again.

The scroll dropped from Ashline's nerveless fingers. _No…. No! I can't believe it! I must have misheard her! There's no way-. She only came for him! Didn't she care about me at all?_

"I love you, Misty." Brock said.

Misty nodded. "It was my love for you that gave me the power to come back, Brock."

They kissed again.

This confirmation drove the last nail into the coffin, as Ashline saw her hope shattered into a million pieces. She's not my friend… its all been an illusion…

Her eyes changed to golden, flinty shards, a representation of her true feelings. Liquid ice seemed to flow through her veins, as her lips formed soundless words.

"I… hate… you…"

* * *

End Chapter! Hahahaha! This was so fun to write! 

Drop a review please! Or at least e-mail me… _Phantomness grins, sad that the html code ate all her smilies_

Started 10/8/03, completed 3/10/04


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't' own pokemon or Fushigi Yuugi. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo…FY to Yu Watase. This is non-profit fanwork, no copyright infringement is intended, and… since I wrote it its mine!

Chapter 7: Anger – Repercussions of destroyed friendship

* * *

Several minutes later, Ashline cleared her throat slightly. Brock and Misty had finally stopped the confessions of love.

"Oh! You got the scroll!" Misty said excitedly.

Ashline nodded, and they started walking towards the exit. However, a courtier spotted them.

"Guards! Intruders!"

Several soldiers came running. Brock cracked his knuckles as 'Ogre' lit on his forehead again.

"Run for it, you two! I'll come after you in a sec!"

Ashline nodded and grabbed Misty's hand, leading her down another hallway and into a darkened room.

* * *

"Where are we?" Misty asked, looking around. "It's so dark in here…" She would have said more, but suddenly, what seemed like electric shocks seemed to come from the air around her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You know, Misty." Ashline said, sitting down a few feet away. "I always thought we were friends."

"What do you mean! We still _are_ friends!" Misty protested loudly.

"Don't deny it. You'll only dig your grave deeper with your tongue." Ashline replied. "You only came back for Tamahome. Or Brock, as you call him."

"Who said so?" Misty cried out, her own anger level rising.

"It doesn't matter though." Ashline continued on. "I won't let you destroy me. You'd win in that case."

Misty was silent as she tried to understand what Ashline was saying.

* * *

"This is Seiryuu's shrine. I'm sure you're feeling the pain right now. It turns out that only those sealed by Seiryuu can enter. And of course, Suzaku's priestess would not be allowed to violate this sacred sanctuary. The wards ought to increase in intensity right about now."

Misty shrieked, as lightning bolts seemed to hit her from all directions. "Stop this! Aren't we friends!"

"Friends." Ashline laughed, a cold, bitter sound. "Once I was naïve enough to believe that lie."

"What lie? You're not making any sense!"

* * *

"Where were you?" Ashline asked. "When those men on the streets destroyed me? When I was fevered and in pain?"

Misty frowned. "Shut up! Stop lying to me! That never happened! You're just jealous!"

This only served to increase Ashline's anger. "Me? Jealous? How dare you accuse me! Its your fault that this happened!"

Pulling up her sleeves, she showed Misty the deep scars on her wrists.

"Where do you think these came from?"

Misty's eyes widened. Ashline stood up, her eyes shifting into a golden color as blue energy whirled around her form. _What the!_

* * *

"I'm wasting time. Lance!" 

The Dragon Master stepped out of the shadows and in front of Ashline. "Yes, miko-sama?"

"Where are the rest of the Suzaku seishi right now?"

Lance closed his eyes and scanned. "The guards are actually holding their own quite well against both of them."

Misty shivered. Both? _What happened to Ruby?_

"Good." Ashline turned her back on Misty. "Good-bye, Misty." She walked deeper into the shrine, vanishing from view.

"What the Is going on!" Misty demanded. She would have started after Ashline, when she was flung into a wall.

Lance's eyes glowed bluely as his symbol did as well.

"You hurt my priestess. And I will not allow that to go unpunished."

Another ki blast sent her flying, as Misty let out a shriek of pain.

* * *

"Misty!" Brock said, as he looked up from where he was fighting. "She's in danger!"

Rudy blinked as she sent another guard flying, using her super strength. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I know! I just know she's in danger! Sorry, Nuriko!" Brock said, as he ran off to save misty.

Rudy growled and picked up a boulder, throwing it at the clump of guards. _That guy…

* * *

_

If Misty had hit the wall again, she would have died. Unfortunately, or fortunately, at that moment, the fourth Suzaku seishi decided to make his presence known as he saved her from crashing into the wall.

Koga tsked as he set her down. "How did you wind up in Kutou?"

But seeing as Misty was not about to answer, he turned his attention to the more imminent danger and formed a seal of sleep powder, before the attack flew at Lance.

Lance only smiled as a shield of blue chi went up around him, deflecting the attack back.

And it was then when Brock managed to get into the shrine, despite the pain from the wards.

"MISTY!" Brock screamed, charging at the Seiryuu seishi.

Lance blinked as Brock ran straight into his shield, not really doing anything at all.

"You know," Koga told Brock. "Retreating is often better than fighting a losing battle."

"Who are you?"

"Suzaku no shichiseishi Chichiri, but this is no time to talk." Koga said. Taking off his scarf, he filled the shrine with a temporary smokescreen, grabbed Brock's hand, and used his magic to teleport out.

* * *

Lance closed his eyes as a violent wind ripped apart the rest of the smoke. But they had already escaped.

"I'm sorry, Ashline-sama." Lance said, as Ash walked out of the shadows.

"It is all right." Ash said, a grim smile twisting her lips. "It'll only make the future battles more fun."

"Are you feeling all right?"

Ash nodded as Lance enveloped her in his embrace. "Never better."

Lance nodded, as he took note of her gold-flecked amber eyes. _Seiryuu is giving her more of his power. She won't be a helpless miko like Suzaku's._ He could feel the icy chi filling her body, sealing off her useless emotions.

Ashline smiled up into his eyes. "We'll win, won't we?"

"Yes. We will keep them from summoning Suzaku. Then, you will call Seiryuu, and our world shall be at peace."

"I'm glad…" Ashline whispered as she yawned slightly. "Sorry, Lance-chan. I'm feeling very tired."

"It is fine, miko-sama.' Lance said as he carried her to her room. "Sleep well. If you don't get enough rest, you'll become ill."

Ash nodded obediently as he tucked her into bed. She soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konan…

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" Rudy raged his features twisted into a snarl. "I'm not important enough to be rescued?"

"S-sorry." Misty said apologetically.

"You left me at the mercy of no less than thirty-eight guards. Its lucky none of the Seiryuu no Shichiseishi came along, or else I'd be dead." Rudy stated. As it was, he now sported a broken left leg and two cracked ribs.

As it were, doctoring these various injuries had led to the discovery of his true gender. Well, the doctor hadn't listened to his protests when he had refused to take off his dress. They probably thought he was some kind of pervert now. But it was for Mahri.

Misty had been shocked, Gary had been horrified, and Brock really didn't care either way.

Now, he was dressed in a violet tunic and pants, propped up on crutches and spitting mad. His ribs still ached where they were bandaged. And it was a punishable crime to deceive the emperor. He might even wind up sentenced to death! If Misty and Brock hadn't ditched him back in Kutou, he wouldn't be having this problem!

If he were lucky, he would not have to leave court. And he would not have to lose his life either. But since he was a Suzaku seishi, they'd probably only beat him and not kill him. He was too valuable to the country.

"Mahri…" He whispered. "I'm sorry. I wanted to fulfill your wish, but now its gone…"

* * *

"You all right, Nuriko?" Koga asked, after Misty had left with Gary and Brock.

"Chichiri, right?"

"Yes, that would be my seishi name."

Rudy frowned. "No, I can't say I am. I hope Hotohori doesn't kill me. Now, everyone at court thinks I'm some sort of twisted freak."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't. Because its for the good of the country. As for me, from what I have seen of you, you are loyal to your duty and honorable towards your comrades. You are no villain as you claim to be."

"I wouldn't have this problem if Misty and Brock had been more careful."

"True." Koga mused. "They are too careless and naïve for their own good."

Rudy sighed. "Well, it was nice talking to you." He slowly got up and began making his way back towards his quarters.

* * *

End Episode!And discord strikes in the heart… uh-oh… And the secret comes out! Ruby wasn't an OC at all, she was Rudy. _Thinks back to manga when Rudy dressed as a girl. That's where the inspiration for this came from!_

Started 10/8/03, completed 11/6/03


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Putting it in again, I don't own pokemon or Fushigi Yuugi, pokemon belongs to Nintendo while FY belongs to Yu Watase… um, this is non-profit fanwork, no copyright infringement is intended, and since I wrote it its mine! All mine!

Timeline: 3 weeks later

Chapter 8: Acting – we all have our parts to play

* * *

"Here is our plan." Lance said, laying down a chart. "We wait until the priestess has found six of the Suzaku seishi. But instead of the seventh, we send one of our own. He will take the place of the last Suzaku seishi, and then when they attempt to summon Suzaku, their summoning will fail."

Ashline smiled, a long, slow, smile, that didn't reach her icy eyes.

"Who are we sending?"

"Amiboshi."

* * *

This took Ash by surprise. "Why?"

"Two reasons. First, from what our spies have told us, the clue for the last Suzaku seishi is a musical instrument. Since Amiboshi plays the flute, he can slip into the role the easiest. Secondly…"

Ash nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"As twins, he and Suboshi share a special power. They are bonded beyond normal people. That way, we will be able to keep track of what happens."

Ashline inwardly agreed, but she still felt bad about putting her friends in danger. It's your fault, Misty! You pushed me to this! So if anything happens to either of them…

Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists.

Lance noticed and gently uncurled them, taking her hands in his. "You must be careful, Ashline. They will try to win you back to their side."  
"I know. But I also know there is danger involved in this plan."

'There is, in every plan." Lance said. "If we attacked the palace directly, the casualties would be much higher."

Ashline accepted his reasoning as he kissed her, smoothing away her worries.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Rudy sat, staring out of his window, watching the birds fly past, and ignoring the jeers from members of the court, once they had discovered his true identity.

"Misty…"

"Still moping?"

Rudy looked at Koga. "Not really…"

Koga raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still a bit annoyed at the miko, but other than that, I think I'm fine."

"Its something you'll have to live with." Koga conceded. "But I think it will work out."

Rudy sighed and turned back to the window. _I highly doubt that it will be this simple…

* * *

_

Kutou….

"Aniki, I don't want you to go." Suboshi said, hanging onto Amiboshi tightly.

"Don't worry," Amiboshi said, ruffling his younger twin's hair. "I'll be fine."

"But what if you _die_? This is dangerous!"

"I won't leave you willingly, remember?" Amiboshi said, a strange look in his eyes. "I'll always be with you, lil' sis."

Suboshi teared up and hugged her brother. "A-all right…"

"Besides, I'm not leaving yet."

"Hai!"

* * *

Lance watched over the miko as she slept. _I hope those Suzaku seishi find the other two… then I can put my plan I motion. I don't know how long she can hold on…_

He gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Ashline's face and sighed inaudibly.

"Those Suzaku seishi…"

* * *

Gary ignored a love-struck Misty as she and Brock flirted with each other shamelessly in front of the court.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" A timid voice asked.

Gary looked up and saw Ruby, no, _Rudy_, his mind corrected, with a cup of tea.

"Well… thanks for the tea." Gary said, taking the cup.

"No problem." Rudy said softly.

Gary again wondered just why he had disguised himself as a woman. "Er, Rudy, if you don't mind telling me your story? They seem to be otherwise occupied at this time."

A small smile lit his face. "All right."

The two seishi walked to an abandoned area of the gardens.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about my family?" Rudy asked.

"What? No." Gary said, interested.

"I used to have a younger sister named Mahri. More than anything, she wanted an older sister for her to play with. She never got the chance."

Gary looked at Rudy, seeing the pain in the other's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was 10 and she was 8, we were walking down the street together, when this drunk driver ran over us. I was stronger and I survived, but Mahri…" Nuriko broke off. "It took me six months to live."

"And only a few minutes for her to die."

"She deserved more. So I decided to live for her. To be her, and also, somehow, to become the sister she always wanted."

"That is all I have to say. Say what you will." Rudy said, bowing his head and looking down at the ground.

Gary was speechless. For once, the eloquent emperor was lost for words. He just laid a hand on his fellow seishi's shoulder and tried to comfort him the best he could.

Poor Nuriko…

* * *

"Brock!" Misty said happily, running into the room where he was counting his money.

"What is it, Misty?"

"Let's' get married!"

Brock sweatdropped. "Isn't it a bit early? You haven't even found all of the Suzaku no shichiseishi yet."

"Aw…"

"Let's ask his majesty for permission to go out and find the remaining three. Then, once you're priestess, everything will be all right and we can finally get married!"

"Ok!" Misty said, and ran off to find Gary.

* * *

Rudy instinctively pulled away as Misty approached.

"Hey Hotohori! I want to find the other three seishi!" Misty said.

"A wise choice." Gary approved, wondering why she had not brought up the subject earlier. "Chichiri shall go with you."

And the next day, Brock, Misty, Rudy and Koga set out for the remote regions of Konan.

* * *

Soon, they reached Mt. Moon, which was infested with bandits. However, none could be seen.

"Must be just rumors." Brock said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yep."

Misty groaned and rubbed her legs. That horse riding hurt like hell.

"Ow…"

"What's wrong?" Rudy asked softly.

"My legs are in pain!" Misty said. "This is such an inconvenient way to travel."

Rudy bit back a sarcastic comment and focused his attention on the road ahead.

"I am not a healer," Koga said simply. "So I do not know."

* * *

It was t-minus fifteen seconds later when Misty's horse fell into a cleverly disguised pit.

Misty screamed like a banshee as she fell down.

"Misty!" Brock cried, jumping in after her. Unfortunately, his extra weight activated the rope traps in the trees, and Rudy and Koga went flying once hit by the spiked boards.

"Oh no!"

A minute later, then both fell asleep.

The bandits closed their pouch of sleep powder and quickly carried their prisoners back to the hideout.

* * *

"The fifth Suzaku seishi is approaching."

"Our time is getting shorter."

"We must hurry." Suboshi nodded as she loaded the unconscious Chiriko into the back of the wagon. "Lucky this one doesn't have any powers."

"Heh." Amiboshi said, smiling. "So easy, just put him to sleep, and." He smiled as they rode back to Kutou palace. Nakago-sama would be pleased.

* * *

Misty groaned as she awoke. "OW…"

"Hi, ladies!" A cheerful bandit said. "We're the Mt. Moon bandits!"

"…Ladies?" Brock stuttered. Koga was still out.

"Not you," The bandit said. "The boss wants one of 'em."

Misty thought quickly. There was a good chance there was a seishi here.

"I'll go!"

"What? But-." Gary was cut off when Misty leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, I'll find the seishi here!'

"A-all right…"

As Misty was led off, another bandit approached. "Hey, wench, ye're pretty hot! Why don't you pour us some wine and we'll talk!"

Gary's eyes nearly popped out.

"Looks like they think we're women too." Rudy whispered. "Well, we _are_ prettier than Misty. And we can take the chance to rescue her."

"... I guess that's the only way…" Gary whispered back. They were soon serving the bandits wine, as the mountain men got drunker and drunker.

* * *

Misty found herself in a room with an old, bald, fat man, who immediately tried to mount her.

"Eek! Pervert! Hentai!" Misty screamed, flailing her arms around to get him off.

Hearing the screams, Rudy quickly picked up the table and threw it at the bandits, while Gary pulled a sword out of nowhere and made quick work out of the guards who were standing in front of Brock's cell, before releasing him as all three of them ran towards the sound.

* * *

"Help me!" Misty shrieked.

It was then that the roof collapsed inwards and a booted foot kicked the old bandit out the window.

"Hey, be quieter girl." A voice hissed. Misty blinked and saw a girl, with flaming red hair, dressed in a black cloak and pants, carrying a… metal fan?  
"Who _are_ you?"

"You can call me Lara," The girl said. "But right now, we have no time to talk. We've got to get out of here before the bandits regroup."

"Misty!" Brock shouted, charging into the room.

"Brock!" Misty cried, fleeing into his arms.

Lara blinked. _Okay…_

As a wave of bandits poured in, Lara whipped open the fan. "Lekka Shinen!"

A burst of flames shot out and incinerated the group.

"Let's get out of here." Lara hissed. Koga nodded as he teleported the group out. They reappeared by a mountain stream.

"Well, I guess you want some explanations, huh?" Lara asked. She rolled up her sleeves, showing a red symbol on her left forearm. "I'm Tasuki. Pleased to meet you."

Silence filled the area.

* * *

End Chapter! I like Lara Laramie, so I made her Tasuki!

Started 10/9/03, completed 2/10/04


	10. Chapter 10

I love writing Seiryuu-side.

Disclaimer: Me no own pokemon or Fushigi Yuugi. Don't take my non-profit work by me, and I'm not infringing on the companies' copyrights.

Notes: _Italics are used for_ : Telepathy, thoughts

Chapter 9: Annoyances – best-laid plans

* * *

"One more." Lance mused, as Tomo nodded and shut down his viewing mirror.

"Yes, Nakago-sama."

"Excellent." Lance said, smiling. "So we just have to wait…"

* * *

"Tasuki?"

"What's wrong? You think a girl can't be a seishi?" Lara accused.

"N-no! Nothing like that!"

"That's good." The girl huffed. "Anyways, I belong to the Mt. Silver bandits and we're kind of rivals with the group here."

"…Oh…"

"So!" She said. "Guess I'll just hang with you guys until the summoning ceremony."

Mute nods acquiesced.

"Great! So, anyone got any grub? I'm starving!"

* * *

"Lance-chan?"

"What is it, Ashline?" Lance asked as he appeared in her room.

"Are we going to attack soon?"

"Very." The dragon master promised. "The instant our spies notify us that they have found Mitsukake."

Ashline smirked. "All right."

She leaned against her shichiseishi's chest as he stroked her cheek gently. "Don't worry, miko-sama."

"I know. _Misty_ should be the worried one."

* * *

Three weeks later, Misty and Co. had returned to the palace, much to the astonishment of Lara, who nearly fainted when she realized she had, albeit accidentally, been hitting on the emperor.

"Oh man I hope he doesn't execute me…"

"Nah, he won't." Rudy said. "It's for the good of the country."

Lara blinked.

Rudy sweatdropped. "Long story."

Lara blinked some more as Rudy waved his hands in the air for a few minutes, trying to explain.

"You're a guy? But you're so pretty!"

Rudy blushed.

* * *

"Your majesty." A courtier said, bowing down. "We have found the location of the seishi Mitsukake while you were absent."

Gary smiled. "Very well. Bring him in."

A young Samuel Oak walked in.

"Welcome," Gary said.

"Your majesty!" Oak immediately got down on his knees.

"No, no. Get up. As a shichiseishi of Suzaku, you need not bow to me." Gary said reassuringly.

Oak nodded and got up.

"Now, as soon as the seventh sei shows up, we can summon Suzaku!"

* * *

"It is time." Lance said.

Amiboshi nodded as he kissed Suboshi goodbye. "Lil' sis, I'll be careful."

"Hai, aniki!" Suboshi said, fixing a glare on him. "You promised to come back!"  
"That I did, and I will. Let's go."

The two Kutou assassins nodded and vanished as one, taking Amiboshi along with them.

On his left wrist shone the symbol, 'stretching'.

They would be hard-pressed to tell that it was a fake.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Ashline looked at Suboshi, who was holding her arm with a look of pain on her face.

"What is it, Suboshi? Are you sick?"

"Aniki can send messages to me by writing on his arm." Suboshi explained, rolling up her blue sleeves. There was a message written in small letters on her left arm. "That's how we communicate."

"Wow." Ashline said, her eyes widening.

Suboshi nodded. "They'll do the summoning tomorrow, he says. I hope he's all right."

"Me too…"

Lance walked in, followed by Ashitare, who was prowling around. Ashitare's power came in the form of oddly enough, a cat. She had blue eyes and black hair, and orange cat ears and a tail stuck out, as well as sharp claws. She blurred and a second later, a small orange kitten was on the floor.

"Kawaii!" Ashline said, smiling and petting Ashitare on the head.

Ashitare purred softly and curled up to sleep.

"So they are going to attempt to summon Suzaku tomorrow?"

"Hai, Nakago-sama." Suboshi said. She took another glance at the message. "It also says that the miko is unwell, so this is their best shot."

"Excellent." Lance demurred. "But if she were ill, could not Mitsukake the seishi heal her?"

"He says it's not a normal disease." Suboshi smiled. "My brother's flute-playing is very powerful. Those fools don't know what they're up against, he's been poisoning them with his chi ever since he got there."

* * *

Amiboshi watched Misty eat aimlessly as Tamahome fawned all over her, anxiously asking if she was all right.

"I-I'm fine…."

"You look unwell." Koga said. "Have you been eating the herb powder I gave you?"

Misty made a face. "It tastes terrible, Chichiri."

"Yes, but it is important." Koga reprimanded. "Since Mitsukake cannot use his own powers to heal you, we must try natural remedies."

Samuel looked shamefaced. "I'm sorry."

"It is all right. You tried to use Suzaku's power to help her, but since it did not work, Suzaku must intend something through this." Hotohori stated. Gary cast a glance at Rudy as he said this. Rudy's injuries had healed, but his spirit still seemed broken. Perhaps it was because of what had transpired in Kutou on the failed rescue attempt.

Had Misty's friend really become Seiryuu no miko? It was still unclear.

There had been no assassination attempts on their own priestess, strangely enough.

So perhaps his spies were simply making things up to increase their pay.

* * *

Rudy and Lara were talking in the garden together. Lara was telling Rudy her own story, how she had six older sisters who were all prettier and stronger than her, so she ran away from home and joined the Mt. Silver bandits.

Rudy in turn was explaining his cross-dressing tendencies and his own past.

"It looks like we both have gone through quite a lot." Lara said, as she picked a lily from the palace gardens.

"Yes." Rudy said softly. "You'd think that as Suzaku's chosen warriors he would be kinder."

"Do you think he's testing us with these trials?"

"I hope not." Rudy shivered. "If it were that bad, I would rather not be a seishi."

"I see." Lara looked at the sky and changed the topic. "So… do you think Gary is hot?"

Rudy choked. "NO."

"Sorry, just asking your opinion. But it's pretty obvious that he likes Misty. Guess lil' ole me won't have any hope." Lara said, winking impishly.

* * *

"Ne, you really think so?" Rudy studied her. "I'm sure if you actually wore a dress and did something with your hair, it'd help a lot. Come on!" He took Lara's arm and dragged her to his quarters, easily enough since his seishi power was super strength. "I'll fix you right up!"

Lara blinked.

Rudy yanked open the closet, revealing rows and rows of dresses. "My family business is tailoring! I'm sure something here will fit you!"

"…"

Lara sighed as she submitted to Nuriko's treatment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"Wow. Is this me?" Lara asked, staring at her reflection.

"Success!" Rudy cheered. "You look great!"

Lara blushed. She wore a dark red dress, the bodice embroidered with a phoenix in gold thread, along with webbing on which hung little pearls. The skirt started out a pale pink, but darkened to crimson near her feet. A golden sash was wrapped around her waist, and under the overdress she wore a shirt of white silk, embroidered with gold at the wrists and throat. Her boots had been replaced with fashionable red slippers, toes also embroidered with gold.

She wore a light touching of makeup, and her hair was done up in two buns and trailing braids.

"That dress never fit me, I'm glad someone else can use it!" Rudy proclaimed. "Go out there and break some hearts, girl!"

Lara smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Rudy. You're like an older sibling to me."

Rudy's eyes misted over and he hugged her back harder, before shoving her out the door, and laughing. _Thank you, Suzaku._

Lara smiled and went to find Gary.

* * *

End Chapter!

Created 11/6/03, completed 1/6/04


	11. Chapter 11

The summoning!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chapter 10: Adversary – Amiboshi strikes!

* * *

Gary stared at Lara as she walked into the room. _She looks like a girl… I mean,** really** like a girl!_

Drool leaked out of a corner of Brock's mouth. Misty frowned as she malleted him into the ground. "Tamahome! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Misty!"

"Do I look nice?" Lara asked.

"Very mature." Koga approved, earning strange looks. Heck, even Oak was staring with rapture. Wow! She's hot! Despite the fact that Oak was twenty-six…

"Um… you don't think she's…" Samuel searched for a word. "Feminine enough?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a ninja, I don't have those kinds of relations." Koga said quietly.

Gary was silent. I never thought about her as a girl…. Only as a fellow seishi… perhaps… my advisors _are_ pressuring me to marry, and she is a seishi and about the right age…

"Hey," Amiboshi said, walking in. "Looking nice."

"Thank you." Lara said, sitting down at the table and helping herself to some tea.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rudy entered. Lara shot him a wink. _It worked._

_Glad to help!_

_Thank you so much. I think even Gary noticed me._

_Well, that's really good! Maybe he'll make you his empress!_

_Maybe_. Lara blushed and looked down. _Isn't that a bit sudden?_

_But a shichiseishi's life is dangerous so… steal what happiness you can, in my opinion._

Dinner that night was a cheerful affair, but subdued. All the seishi were thinking about the ceremony the next day.

The next day… Suzaku Shrine…

* * *

_The Four Directions of the Sky__  
__The Four Directions of the Earth_  
_By using the way, mind, and goodness_  
_With deep rules_  
_With truth and justice_  
_Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku_

_Now I will complete the words: Seven Constellations__  
__From the sky to the Earth_  
_Through the Four Ultimates_  
_Fulfill for all living things_

_Please make extinct every kind of evil__  
__By your godly powers_  
_Protect us._  
_Only I wish_  
_Please listen to this_  
_From the sky_  
_Please come down to us!_

Misty finished the chant as she tossed the sacred scroll into the fire. There was a brief silence, and then…

Nothing happened.

"What!" Brock demanded. "Didn't we do it correctly?"

More confused looks filled the air.

Amiboshi lifted his flute to his lips and began to play. All the Suzaku seishi screamed as pain rippled through their heads.

"You have failed. You are no longer able to summon Suzaku."  
Tasuki struggled to her feet. Lara quickly whipped out her iron fan. "That's it! LEKKA SHINEN!"

While Amiboshi was using his music to counteract the flames, Koga suddenly froze him in place with a spell, as Gary got up and drove his sword through the boy's body.

The flute dropped from nerveless fingers as Amiboshi collapsed. It was really a morbid tableaux. Misty stared in horror. "CHIRIKO!"

"S-suboshi…Gomen…"

* * *

Back in Kutou…

"Aniki!" Suboshi wrapped her arms around herself as she felt her brother's life energy signature disappear. "Aniki!"

The ryuuseisui whipped around her in agitated knots as she cried softly.

"Damn!" Tomo cursed, shutting his mirror. "But I'm not letting them be parted like this!" Morty's eyes glowed in anger, as he reached out through space and found Amiboshi's spirit, before he grabbed it and literally shoved the spirit into Suboshi's body.

"There. That way those twins will be able to stay together."

Morty sighed in relief as he watched Suboshi calm down.

"Those two are more compatible then everyone else I know, they'll have no problem with this arrangement."

Lance stalked in, followed by Ashline. "What happened? I felt his chi vanish…"

* * *

"Those Suzaku bastards did kill Amiboshi." Morty said. 'But, all is not lost. I managed to chain Amiboshi's spirit to Suboshi."

Suboshi had opened her eyes again, but instead of being blue, one was silver blue and the other solid gold.

"Aniki…"

* * *

"So basically, like a possession."

"Yes and no." Morty said. "Since they are twins, they can function as one. Therefore, its just like Suboshi with part of Amiboshi's powers and his personality."

"I see." Lance said.

"You okay?" Ashline asked, going over to Suboshi and giving her a hug. _Misty, you-! I can't believe you would kill one of my seishi! He was my friend too! I'll make you pay for this! How dare you!_

"H-hai…" Suboshi whispered in a small voice. "Aniki…"

A pale blue glow surrounded her, and a translucent Amiboshi appeared. "Little sister… I will always be with you…"

"Aniki-kun…" Suboshi sniffled, staring at Amiboshi. Lance noticed that both their symbols were flashing on Suboshi's body, the left and right shoulders each shining with a blue character. Amiboshi's on the right, and Suboshi's on the left.

_Aniki…_

_I'm right here with you_.

* * *

_So you two __**are **one now…_ Lance sent.

_Hai, Lance-sama. _Both chorused, as Amiboshi laid a hand gently on Suboshi's shoulder.

Ashline breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Morty."

Morty smiled. "It was a pleasure to help, Ashline-sama."

"Drop the Sama, you don't need to say it."

"As you wish." Morty said, getting up as his light blue cloak fluttered around him. "I need some rest now, that was a tiring spell."

Lance nodded and Morty left.

* * *

Ash smiled at Lance as she twined her fingers in his. _It's all right… they cannot summon now._

_Hai… and Amiboshi is still here…_

Lance nodded and wrapped an arm around her, as Ashline leaned into his embrace.

_Lance-chan?_

_Hai?_

_What if… what if…_

Bright blue eyes stared into hers. _Then we shall get the shinzaho_. He did not deign to give a specific answer.

Ashline nodded as his arms settled around her comfortably.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Gary asked, panting in exertion as he stared at the corpse.

"We can't summon Suzaku now!" Lara said. "Shoot! We should have checked him over more carefully!"

Misty was still in shock, and Brock was trying to calm her down.

"… What do we do now?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know…" Oak replied.

Silence filled the group, deafening in its entirety.

* * *

"Nakago-sama."

Lance shook his head as Suboshi knelt. "You have a request?"

"Hai…" The twin said.

"I recognize the fire in your eyes. Go and take the revenge you desire. But be careful."

Suboshi nodded and bowed before exiting the room.

* * *

End Chapter!

Started 11/9/03, completed 11/17/03


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon, but I only own this fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic. The end!s

Timeline: a week later

Chapter 11: Antithesis

* * *

Having finally gotten the necessary information from Serebii, the Suzaku seishi now set off to find the two Shinzaho, mystical items created during the summoning of the two earlier gods, Genbu and Byakko. However, first, they decided to drop by Brock's house, on his insistence, to see how his younger siblings and ailing father were doing.

Gary and Lara had stayed in the capital, but Koga and Rudy had come along on the trip.

Misty smiled and chirped as they walked along. "Wow, I'll finally get to meet your family!"

"Yes, and we can ask my father for my permission to marry." Brock said equally joyously.

Misty slipped her hand into his and smiled.

"Remember, Misty. Once we summon Suzaku I'll make you the happiest bride ever!" Brock vowed.

Koga nodded. "Good idea."

"…Why?"

"Because only a pure maiden can summon a god."

"But then… Ash _can't_ be Seiryuu no miko!" Misty said.

"Well, the quicker you summon Suzaku, the faster you can inform her of that fact."

* * *

However, when they opened the door to the house and all walked in, a horrifying sight met their eyes. All of Brock's siblings and his father lay dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brock screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Misty collapsed to her knees. "Why… what happened…"

Koga looked around, worriedly, as did Rudy.

* * *

Suddenly, the sound of a flute broke through the air.

"Amiboshi!" Rudy asked. "But he's dead!"

"Can't be." Misty whispered. "His flute is still back in the palace."

"But who…" Koga inquired as he stepped out into the light.

Standing on the roof and playing the flute was a figure dressed in a black assassin's cloak.

"Amiboshi!" Misty shouted. "Did you do this?"

The figure flung off the cloak, revealing the familiar features of the Seiryuu sei. "Yes! I did this for revenge! You took away all the family I had, so I'll do the same to you!"

Koga realized that Amiboshi did not have red highlights in his hair. "Misty! It's not him!"

"No." The figure laughed. "I'm Suboshi! You killed my older brother!"

"… Twins?" Rudy asked softly.

As Brock stepped out, a red haze surrounded him. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

Suboshi smiled as she whirled her Ryuuseisui around. "You killed my aniki! He was the only family I had!"

Misty paled as she realized the truth of the statement. Amiboshi had been killed the instant he had been discovered as a traitor, with no time or pardon. And by the ancient laws of revenge…

Brock leapt at the figure, who jumped off the roof as two spindles careened into him, knocking him out cold.

Suboshi laughed. "See you later, Suzaku seishi. It'll only make the game more fun."

A haze of smoke filled the area suddenly, and she was gone an instant later.

* * *

When it cleared, Koga looked troubled. "Someone was blocking my power… I sense another Seiryuu seishi…"

The group hurriedly returned to the capital city to report to Gary on what had happened.

* * *

"You okay Suboshi?" Morty asked as they reappeared in Kutou's palace.

"Hai…" The twin whispered, shakily retying her Ryuuseisui around her waist.

He nodded and went to make his report.

"So she _is_ heading to Hokkan." Ashline asked, receiving the report from the spy. The man nodded.

A smile twisted her lips. "Very well then, Misty. Let's battle."

Lance entered with a tray of candies and other sweets, and Ashline idly popped a dried mango slice in her mouth as she considered the situation.

She needed the Shinzaho to summon Seiryuu; she couldn't go home until then. And she had a country to save.

"Make preparations for our trip to Hokkan." Ashline whispered.

Lance smiled. "We are nearer the country then they, miko-sama. We shall go on horseback."

Ash stood, the skirts of her dark blue outfit sweeping the floor. "So everyone is ready?"

"We can depart within a few hours, miko-sama."

Ash smiled as her general kissed her gently. "And thus, the story continues."

Lance smiled.

* * *

T-minus 4 days later…Hokkan

"HELP!"

Gary blinked as Lara fell off her horse. "You haven't gone riding before?"

"No."

"Um… okay. We can double up then. You can ride with me, I'll keep an eye on you that way."

"Really?" Lara asked, her eyes shimmering.

"You bet!" Gary said, flashing a grin.

Lara grinned brightly and gave Rudy a discreet thumbs-up.

Rudy smiled back and winked as Lara climbed on in front of Gary, who put his arms around her to hold on.

* * *

Misty felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but brushed it off._ I don't even like Gary! _She cast a look over at Brock.

Brock was looking straight ahead and silent.

Misty felt another twinge of guilt. _I shouldn't be thinking like that! A Seiryuu seishi just killed Brock's family! Those evil…_

Her eyes hardened as she rode on.

Morty watched from his vantage point in the clouds._ Suzaku seishi… you're lucky Nakago-sama ordered me not to kill you. Or else you'd be dead now._

A swirl of mist surrounded him and he left to make his report.

* * *

"So they are heading towards Mt. Black."

"Yes." Morty replied.

"Very well… we'll just have to prevent them from entering the shrine then."

"Hai, Nakago-sama."

Lance smiled. Those fools… do they really think they can win?

"Will you send Ashitare?"

Lance shook his head. "She's too weak."

"Suboshi?"

"I would… but at the moment, she is quite vital to our summoning. So I'll send Soi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lance replied, standing up. "It will give us a chance to test her loyalty."

* * *

A few minutes later, Aya entered. "Hai, Nakago-sama?"

"Soi, you'll be in charge of stopping the Suzaku no Shichiseishi from entering the shrine."

Aya nodded. "I will do my best."

"That's all I ask, then." Lance replied. "Morty will be your backup in case you need some."

Aya looked confident as she focused on her chi. "Thank you."

And with that, she left to go prepare.

* * *

Morty watched. "You sure she'll be okay?"

"I hope so."

"You trust her that much?"

"This is her chance to prove her loyalty to the Seiryuu seishi. No matter the situation at hand…"

Morty made a quick bow and exited. "Understood, Shogun."

* * *

The Suzaku sei and miko were now sheltering in a bar. They would head to the shrine on Mt. Black the next day. A man had happily provided the information after learning that they were from Konan.

Lara and Gary were sharing some fried wontons, while Misty was staring into a bowl of rapidly turning cold soup.

Brock was counting his coins out of frustration.

Koga was meditating quietly, wondering where the seventh Suzaku seishi was.

Oak was giving medical advice to a man with a stomachache.

Rudy was smiling at Lara, occasionally interjecting into the conversation.

Misty sighed. "Do you think the Seiryuu seishi will also be after the Shinzaho?'

"I'm afraid so…" Koga told her. "It's dangerous."

Misty nodded uncomfortably. "They're down a seishi as well. It would make sense…"

* * *

End Chapter!  
Started 11/17/03, completed 3/14/04 


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter!

Chapter 12: Attack

* * *

The snow was deep and icy as they trudged up the mountain. But then, Hokkan was a country of perpetual snows.

Lara frowned and was about to melt the snow with Lekka Shinen when Gary reminded her that it would freeze over as ice and be even more slippery.

Koga was doing pretty well, as was Rudy, but Misty clung onto Brock's arm tightly as they continued clambering.

It was slow and annoying work.

"Too bad the snow is too deep for horses." Oak remarked conversationally. He earned a few glares for the remark.

"Don't remind us…"

Rudy picked another boulder up out of their way and threw it down the mountain.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"It's not like I'm going to start an avalanche or something."

Silence filled the area as the mountain started to shake.

* * *

"Retreat!" Koga yelled, teleporting them all off the mountain. Snow continued to fall for another day.

The Suzaku seishi began to get worried. What if the shrine was buried?

No, it couldn't be.

* * *

Aya floated on a cloud as she waited for the Suzaku seishi to appear.

"What's taking them so long?"

"No idea." Morty replied, busy crocheting a new headband of silky violet yarn. "But they're so disorganized."

"I don't doubt it." Aya said dryly. "Still… it's getting annoying."

"Cold?"

"No." Aya said as she watched the snowfall.

"Worried?"

"Not really, just bored."

"…Just checking…"

"Are you concerned about me, Morty?" Aya asked in some surprise.

A faint blush stained the ghost master's cheeks. "Perhaps."

"How sweet…" Aya said, impulsively giving him a hug. "I'll be fine, don't you worry."

"I hope so. We can't afford to lose you."

"Right. So we attack when they come out of the shrine. _If_ that happens."

* * *

Four backbreaking hours later, the Suzaku seishi finally made it near the top of the mountain.

"Yes!" Misty cheered, as they saw a boulder blocking a two gigantic iron doors. Immediately, Rudy powered up his energy and lifted it out of the way. With a clang, the doors opened, and inside the seishi trooped.

"Now where would the shinzaho be…" Misty wondered.

* * *

"Watch out!" Brock suddenly said, jumping in front of her. All of a sudden, something cold and icy bit into his body.

'Ice arrows.' Koga said grimly.

"Can the Seiryuu seishi have gotten here already?"

"Impossible!"

In the distance, two lights flickered on and off.

"Show yourself!" Misty demanded.

* * *

"As you wish…"

The lights cleared, forming into two people.

One was a girl in a simple black dress with long blue hair, and the other was a man with one eye covered with black hair.

"As you wish… I am Hikitsu." The male said.

"And I am Tomite." The girl added.

"Hikitsu and Tomite! But the Genbu no seishi died two hundred years ago!" Oak proclaimed.

"We have dealt with thieves who have tried to steal the shinzaho before. You are no different." Claire said, as she let loose a Blizzard attack. It formed into a ring, encircling Brock's waist. The ice began to shrink.

Falkner nodded, as he shot ice arrow after ice arrow at the group.

"LEKKA SHINEN!" Lara said, canceling out his attack.

"Now!" Brock said, breaking the ring, which would have sliced him in two. At that moment, Koga let loose a wave of sleep powder. Lara nodded and charged Claire, intending to knock her out, while Rudy did the same to Falkner.

Or at least, they tried…

* * *

Misty's eyes widened as Lara and Rudy crashed _through _the two self-proclaimed Genbu no seishi and landed on the rocky cavern floor with a thump.

"What!" Koga asked in shock.

"You two-!"

"We're protection spirits." Claire, or Tomite, told them. "Sealed here to stand guard over the shinzaho."

"We should finish them off, Claire." Falkner said, as his seishi symbol flared to life, hidden beneath his bangs. "Let's do it."

Claire nodded as they prepared to deal the finishing blows to the Suzaku seishi.

* * *

"WAIT!" Misty cried.

Claire stopped. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you are not in danger. If you hinder us we will destroy you as well."

"There is a test…" Falkner murmured. "To see if you really are the miko."

Misty paused. "Really?"

"Really." Claire said quietly. "But will you take it?"

Falkner nodded, looking rather cruelly at her from behind his bangs. "Well?"

Misty nodded to herself. "Of course I'll take it!" She yelled.

"As you wish…"

* * *

Suddenly, two walls of ice sprouted from the ground, cutting Misty off from all of her teammates.

"Help!" Misty squeaked.

Brock began pounding on the ice, to no avail.

Lara attempted to flame it, but again, nothing happened.

Claire and Falkner both concentrated, and suddenly, ice began to wind up her legs, tightly, freezing her into an ice statue.

"STOP!" Brock yelled. "You'll kill her!"

Claire spared them a glance. "This is the test of Genbu. If she has Suzaku's protection, she will not die."

For a few minutes, the ice statue remained silent. Brock feared the worst, but suddenly, it began to melt, until finally, Misty, soaking wet, but still alive, was revealed.

Claire nodded.

Falkner snapped his fingers as the ice wall went down. "You have passed. Suzaku's power saved you from death."

* * *

"Come with us, we'll give you the Shinzaho." Claire said as she and Falkner led the way to the back of the cave, where a small silver ring sat on a pedestal.

"This is the Shinzaho. Take it." Falkner urged.

"You have freed us from our task." Claire continued. "Thank you."

They escorted the group out, and then, as they stared at the sun for the first time in two hundred years, they faded away.

* * *

Misty put the ring in her jacket pocket for safekeeping and smiled at the group.

"We did it!"

"Yes, we did." Koga said, inwardly relieved.

"Now what?"

"The second Shinzaho is in Sailo. We must journey there next."

"Not so fast." An unknown voice cut in.

"Seiryuu!" Koga said, as Brock and Lara protected Misty.

"Quite right, Suzaku seishi…"

"Poison Rain!"

* * *

Suddenly, the sky began to rain… poison. How very unimaginative. However, Misty didn't think so, every time a drop hit she would feel a flare of pain.

Koga quickly erected a shield of protection, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"LEKKA SHINEN!" Lara shouted, trying to hit whomever the seishi was. However, nothing hit.

"Weak." The voice taunted. A few minutes later, the shield crumbled as Koga felt his power give out.

The last thing he saw was a familiar face.

* * *

"Koga!" Oak said worriedly. "You okay!"

"He's fainted.' Lara said. "LEKKA SHINEN!"

Again, the flame attack missed.

* * *

Aya jumped over them, before grabbing Misty. "All right, priestess. Hand over the shinzaho."

"NEVER!" Misty said, biting down on the nearest arm. Unfortunately, what her teeth hit was cold hard armor.

Aya apparently wore the same arm and hand guards that Koga did.

Aya snarled as she jabbed two points on Misty's neck, knocking her out, before flinging her over her shoulder.

Morty decided now was a good time to teleport her out of there before the Suzaku no shichiseishi reacted, so he did.

* * *

End!  
Started 1/1/04, completed 2/24/04 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Anguish

Koga was visibly shaken, as were all the others, when they finally recovered their senses.

"What do we do now?" Oak asked.

"I do not know." Gary said. Even though he was Emperor, he was not exactly sure what to do in this situation.

"Are you okay, Koga?" Lara asked the older seishi.

"I…" Koga looked down. "I never expected this…"  
'Hmm? You know something about that Seiryuu no Shichiseishi who attacked us?" Rudy said in interest.

"I am afraid so…"

* * *

"Well? Do tell!" Lara urged. "The more we know, the better it is."

"Yes, that way we can defend ourselves against them. we must also plan a attack to get our miko back." Gary stated.

"She… that was my younger sister."

* * *

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure?"

"I recognize her fighting style. It is similar to mine, although our seishi powers are different." Koga said. "I have not seen her for almost five years though."

"So how do you know its her?"

"I saw her eyes." Koga explained. "Our eyes have always been the same color, and unique."

"B-but that's crazy!" Oak said. "If you're a Suzaku and she is a Seiryuu…"

"I cannot fight my sister!"

* * *

Gary bit his lip as he tried to figure out a plan. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Koga said miserably. "I'm sure. Even her chi signature… it is almost exactly like mine, except allied with Seiryuu."

"What to do?" Lara whispered to Rudy, who shrugged his shoulders. This was another complication in things.

If he were in the same plight, he didn't think he would be able to fight his sister. And since Lara was like his sister now, he knew how Koga must be feeling.

Gary looked around at the four of them. Brock had run off in the general direction of Kutou as soon as Misty had vanished.

Fat lot of help he was.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aya dropped Misty off in a spare tent and then stalked off to find a few trees to destroy until she felt better.

She found Suboshi doing the same, as the Ryuuseisui whirred through the air singing its death song.

"Did it go badly?" Suboshi asked kindly.

"No, there were no problems." Aya said. "At least, not with the miko."

A bit of confusion registered in the other girl's eyes. "You fought with Nakago-sama?"

* * *

This caused a burst of laughter. "Of course not! It was just…' She stopped, not sure if she should open up.

"Morty then?"

"No, not him either. I like Morty." Aya finished. "But tell me. Have you ever seen Suzaku no Shichiseishi Chichiri before?"

"Chichiri?" Suboshi blinked. "Hmm… what color hair does he have?"

'Black with purple highlights, its spiky."

"Oh! Yes, I got a glimpse of him in Konan once." Suboshi snapped his fingers. "It was right after I killed Tamahome's family."

"Ahh…"

"Is something wrong?"

* * *

Aya shook her head. "That's… he's… my older brother."

"No!"

"I'm only speaking the truth here." Aya continued. "I don't wish to fight him… I wish he understood that."

"Then shouldn't he not want to fight you either?"

"True, but no guarantee…" Aya sighed. "But I have to do my duty. We need to all work together to bring peace to the land."

'Maybe you could ask Ashline-sama for help? She does have three wishes when she summons Seiryuu."

"I don't want to impose." Aya said, getting up and walking away.

* * *

Still, it was an option. She found Ash watching as Morty performed a very fancy illusion.

"Nice!" The miko said, with genuine feeling.

Morty nodded. Having been an actor in the past, he still had a flair for the dramatic and enjoyed performing to an appreciative audience.

"Hi." Aya said.

Ashline smiled. "Hello, Aya. Did the mission go well?"

"Oh yes. Misty is in that tent over there." Aya said, indicating one barricaded with magic spells. "So we can just keep her until we summon Seiryu."

"I see." Ashline nodded. "So, did you want to talk about something?"

* * *

Aya took a few deep breaths. "Koga… Suzaku no shichiseishi Chichiri… is my older brother. He's the one that helped kill Amiboshi."

Ash sucked in a breath. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him with my own eyes."

"But…" Ash shook her head. "Even if he is Suzaku, how do you know?"

"Well, I've talked to Amiboshi's spirit a few times. That was when I first guessed that it might be him."

"What a mess." Morty put in. "Did you have a plan of action?"

* * *

"I want my brother to join us, but I do not know how…"

"Don't worry! We'll think of something." Ash said, although she felt falsely cheerful.

"I hope so." Aya said. _Please Seiryuu, don't let him hate me…

* * *

_

Morty was just finishing up his packing when he heard shouts. Peeking outside his tent, he found Suzaku no shichiseishi Tamahome fighting off soldiers.

A lot of soldiers. Their soldiers, to be precise.

Morty shook his head. _I cannot believe this._

Stalking out, he noticed that everyone else was fast asleep. But at least he would take care of the problem.

An illusion formed in the mirror he held, and then tendrils of fog twined themselves around Brock's body. He didn't notice until one passed in front of his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Satisfied that his magic was doing its work, Morty left the screaming Suzaku seishi there and went back to his tent.

That was where Lance found him the next morning.

* * *

"Looks like another one has walked into the snare." Lance said in a bland tone. Ash nodded.

"He loves Misty. It makes him do stupid things."

"I see." Lance responded. "Well, I know you dislike killing. What do you propose we do with him?"

"I say leave him here. The desert heat or the freezing cold will kill him either way."

"And it won't be on our hands." Lance finished. "Admirable thinking. Very well." And so, when the Seiryuu no Shichiseishi left for Byakko's country, one Brock was left behind in the shale plains.

* * *

Koga and the others found him a day later.

"What's wrong with him?" Oak asked, as he healed Brock well with his magic. Brock immediately screamed for Misty.

"I believe it was an illusion." Koga said, feeling out with his chi. "Hm… the same one that's been teleporting all the others around. He seems to have some type of ghost magic."

"Is there anything we can do against that?" Lara asked. "There's no magician on our side."

Koga coughed.

"I mean, besides you."

Rudy stood up, hefting Brock onto a horse. "Should we head for Sailo then?"

"I think that is where the second Shinzaho is. So it would be the best course of action." Gary put in. His fingers itched to hold his sword, but he knew that against a seishi that specialized in magic, it would probably be little good.

Lara fingered her Tessen, feeling the iron edges of the fan. True, she was speedy and could call out fire, but was it worth it?

They seemed to be severely outnumbered.

* * *

"Wait!"

Rudy ran back towards them, carrying another person. "Isn't this?"

"Chiriko!"

"He's alive!"

"Well, what do you know," Oak said. "So I guess he wasn't dead." He helped the fainted boy onto another horse, and climbed on behind to hold him steady.

"This is a bonus." Gary said. "But how do we know it's not another trick?"

"I'm chi-scanning him." Koga said. After a few minutes, he stopped.

"Well?" Lara tapped her foot.

"He _is_ the real Chiriko, of that much I am certain. However…"

"However?"

"He has no visible seishi power."

The group sweatdropped.

* * *

Rudy resisted the urge to rant. This was majorly unfair! If Seiryuu had a stacked deck, that was obvious!  
To calm himself down, he tossed a few boulders deeper into the desert.

It didn't help much.

"Don't worry, Rudy." Lara said. "Chiriko can't be useless."

"You're not the only one hoping so…"

* * *

Byakko's Temple… Sailo

Ash knelt down next to the old man she had found and offered him a drink of water, which he took gratefully.

"Thank you, kind young lady."

"No problem." Ashline said. "But…why are you here? I thought this temple was abandoned."

"I am Byakko no Seishi Tatara, the guardian of the shinzaho."

"Oh!"

* * *

End Chapter

Started 2/27/04, completed 3/25/04


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and FY to Yu Watase. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me so it's mine.

Chapter 14: Alliance

* * *

"Byakko and Seiryuu have long been allies." Tatara told Ashline, who looked nervous. "You are… Seiryuu no miko?"

"How could you-?"

"Only a miko or seishi could pass through the wards around this temple." Tatara revealed. "And on top of that, their intentions would have to be pure."

"I see…"

"You want to summon Seiryuu for Kutou's peace. A very noble goal that has often been striven for in the past indeed."

"So you'll help me?"

Tatara smiled. "Yes. I will give you the Shinzaho."

His eyes glowed greenly, Byakko's power. From the ground rose a flower, which burst into bloom slowly, revealing an earring lying inside.

"Here. This is the Shinzaho which our priestess received when she summoned Byakko." Tatara said. "May it serve you well in your quest."

"Thank you." Ash said, bowing politely.

Tatara's body began to glow greenly, and he stepped into another area, a door of light opening.

The end.

The temple vanished.

* * *

"Ashline-sama?"

Ash looked up and saw Lance holding her. "Are you all right?"

Her hand was clutched tightly around a pearl drop earring.

"Hontou ni? It wasn't a dream?"

"It was… Byakko always preferred to test in dreams and visions." Lance explained. "Come now. We should prepare for the summoning ceremony."

"Hai…"

* * *

Misty seethed.

She was at the end of her rope. True, none of the Seiryuu seishi she had seen had hurt her or anything, but…

But…

How was she supposed to summon Suzaku now?

As if in answer to her prayer, her bonds dissolved. Startled, Misty immediately ran out. It was time to use reason to her advantage.

* * *

She found Ashline alone, pinning up her hair.

"Ashline!"

"Misty? What are you?" Ash asked, instinctively backing up.

"Oh Ashline, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to forget you! It's just that I changed out of my uniform so I couldn't feel the connection!" Misty sobbed. "If I had known…"

Seeing the crying, somewhat pathetic figure melted some of the ice off Ash's emotions.

"Misty, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Misty sobbed. "We're not friends anymore!"

"Don't worry, Misty.' Ash reassured her. "I mean, I can wish us both home safely. This isn't real, anyway. It's all in the book, ne?"

"Hai!" Misty nodded, the flow stopping somewhat. "Um… if you're going to summon, then can I help?"

"Help?"

"Yes, if you're getting dressed up, I can help you with your makeup!"

"Okay…"

* * *

So Misty dolled Ashline up, and then watched as she set off for the ceremony, wearing both Shinzaho.

Oh well…

She had wanted, very much wanted, to steal them, but that would only tear their friendship farther. And yet…

* * *

"Why you're jealous!" A voice mused.

Jumping, Misty saw the last of the Seiryuu no Shichiseishi. Miboshi.

"Now, now, I can help you." Miboshi said.

"What?"

"Who do you think freed you, hmm? Suboshi would kill you first, Soi would not since she brought you here, Ashitare's a cat…"  
The man smiled broadly. "But since I hate the Leader of Seiryuu, let's make a deal."

Misty hesitated. _With three wishes, I could bring back Brock's family… and then we wouldn't have to be apart…_

"Deal."

* * *

_The Four Directions of the Sky__  
__The Four Directions of the Earth_  
_By using the way, mind, and goodness_  
_With deep rules_  
_With truth and justice_  
_Please tell the protector of the East, Seiryuu_

_Now I will complete the words: Seven Constellations__  
__From the sky to the Earth_  
_Through the Four Ultimates_  
_Fulfill for all living things_

_Please make extinct every kind of evil__  
__By your godly powers_  
_Protect us._  
_Only I wish_  
_Please listen to this_  
_From the sky_  
_Please come down to us!_

However, the chant was just about to finish, when Miboshi moved from his position, blades of green energy lancing out at all the others.

"Nakago-sama!" Aya cried in shock, as the Dragon Master collapsed, still shielding the priestess from the deadly blow.

The energy from the shinzaho exploded outwards in a deadly way, the ceremony incomplete.

In some warped form of justice, Miboshi was the only other killed, but…

That was no comfort.

As Ashitare nudged the Ash's cheek to cheer her up, and as Suboshi and Morty and Aya scanned the area for more possible danger, the priestess sobbed, holding her general in her arms.

"Lance-chan…"

"I…"

"Don't talk." Ash said, knowing that even with his protective dragon armor, taking a chi-blast spear in the back was no good. "I love you just the same, this won't change anything!"  
"Please… find another way… to summon Seiryuu… for our Country's Hope." Lance whispered.

"I will! I promise you!" Ashline said, eyes blazing with tears and frustration. "I will…"

"I will try… to protect you…love…"

His eyes closed, their brilliant blue vanishing. The body blurred, shifting and flashing with Seiryuu's power.

Ashline gripped the silver lance tightly in her hands as she vowed revenge.

* * *

"Ashline-sama." Morty said, landing in front of her. "It seems that…"

He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I should never have trusted Bob!"

"Of course…" Aya said, comprehension dawning. "If the ceremony was true, the Shinzaho would still be useable. He must have switched them for fakes at the last minute…"

"That means Misty has the real ones."

"Yes."

"So it was all a trick, pretending to be sorry." Ash said. She glared at the makeup she was wearing in anger.

"Helping, it was all a lie. And like some blind fool, I fell for it! I should have listened to Lance-chan and taken the Kodoku."

"Priestess…" Morty said. "This area is collapsing. The fakes used all their power, now…"

"Yes, we need to leave." Ash said, hatred welling up inside of her. "Let's go."

* * *

End Chapter!  
Created 3/9/04, finished 3/29/04 


	16. Chapter 16

This hopefully will be the last chapter

I really didn't mean to kill Lance off. It just kind of happened that way. _Phantomness sweatdrops!_

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Fushigi Yuugi.

Chapter 15: Ashes

* * *

"Misty! You're safe!" Brock said warmly, as they hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"We must summon Suzaku now." Misty said. "There is no time to get back to Konan. I have the Shinzaho."

Koga double-checked and sure enough, it was verified.

And so, they began the ceremony.

It was over soon enough, the phoenix against the sky.

It had finally come…

* * *

"Three wishes." Suzaku told Misty. "Call Kai-jin, to use my power." Without another word, the phoenix merged with her.

Misty nodded, still feeling heady and lightheaded from excitement.

No pain…

* * *

"Kaijin! Send Ashline us back to our world, and Brock also. Do not let her re-enter this world!"

There was a bright flash of light, and the wish was granted.

Brock stared in disbelief at the strange new world before him. "No way…"

It was different, but at the same time… how wonderful…

And Misty by his side…

* * *

Timeline: 1 day, real world…

It had not been a pleasant surprise when she had found herself in her room, still dressed in _ancient Chinese miko garb_, and without any of her seishi.

It made sense, though.

Ash resisted the urge to break into hysterical laughter._ So Misty wished me out of the book! Smart move, now I can never get those wishes and save Kutou. I tried! I really tried, Lance-chan, and we could have done it if Miboshi hadn't betrayed us! We were so close to victory and yet so far away, and now it has all gone to waste. And what of the rest of the seishi? Ashitare… you're still a child at heart and can't fight, I hope Aya and Suboshi and Morty can take care of you… perhaps you'll be a family now I'm gone, but whom am I kidding? I was Kutou's hope and I couldn't help them! Some priestess! And now he's gone, sacrificed his life for me and I can't do anything!_

* * *

She was jolted out of these miserable thoughts by a faint blue glow, pulsating. Puzzled, Ashline looked at herself, but she wasn't glowing. 

"I most likely don't have Seiryuu's power anymore, do I?"

Calming down, which took several long moments, she focused.

Yes… it was still there, a tiny spark of blue light in the dark abyss of her soul… waiting…. Waiting… perhaps it would grow stronger.

"But if I'm Seiryuu's miko, and if he can call me back… then I just need to find that book."

With that thought in mind, Ashline quickly ran to the library, ignoring the strange looks and wolf whistles from the male populace.

* * *

Back in Sailo…

Morty's eyes glowed, and then they were back in Kutou.

"If the priestess returns it shall be here." He said without preamble. Then, he collapsed.

Aya quickly whipped up some healing potions for him. After all, he had just drained off an insane amount of chi to pull off that teleportation.

Suboshi held Ashitare as she waited, and hoped, for Ashline to return.

* * *

Real World…

"No, not here either…" Ashline said. "Where is that book?" She had been fruitlessly searching the library for hours.

"Looking for this?" A cruel voice jeered.

Ashline turned, and saw Brock grinning, with Misty behind him.

"Misty!"

"You know, Ash, as much as we're friends, I don't think the situation will work out." Misty said amiably. "So…let's just forget this whole fiasco, shall we? It's just a dream after all. And we don't live in dreams, do we?"

Ash's eyes widened in horror as Misty pulled a cigarette lighter out, flicked the switch, and set the parchment on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Brock grabbed her arms as she tried to put the flames out. "Useless."

* * *

Misty laughed. "There now, let's go back to being friends and everything will be all right. Come on, Brock."

Ash could only stare at the literal 'ashes' that remained.

The next thing she knew was a burning pain in her chest before she slumped forwards.

Terrible.

Pain and cold and loss and tears and silence…

It was death and connection and pain and sorrow, because true or not, she was still a miko.

* * *

She didn't wake up, when the librarian found her the next morning. And it was until a week later that she finally woke from the 'sleep'.

A cold rage washed over her, perhaps aided by the remnants of Seiryuu's power, perhaps not.

And the necklace at her throat pulsed, the silver dragon dangling from a chain of fine steel.

Yes, she knew what it was.

And it was time to get back into practice, and make the Suzaku pay.

* * *

The book was gone, so there was no way to return to that world.

But in this world, there was no one to help Misty and Brock either.

A faint smile crossed her face. She would play the good student role for two more months and then finish what she should have done in the book.

"I'll never fail you, Lance-chan… you did everything for me…"

* * *

T-minus 1.9 months

* * *

"Hello, Misty."

"What do you want?" Misty asked. Unlike her predictions, her friendship with Ash had dissolved.

Even with the book gone, it was impossible to go back to being just good friends. Too much had transpired in between, even though it was only a day or so in the real world.

The coldness and bleak gaze of the girl caused many whispered rumors, but no one knew for sure.

"It's time." Ashline whispered. From her fingers dangled a necklace on a fine chain of silver. "The book is gone too…so you can't change the future."

"What are you talking about!"

"You broke my happiness twice… so I'll break yours."

With a flash, Ash threw the necklace forwards. It glowed bluely, extending into an intrinsically carved wooden lance, studded with sapphires, gilded with gold, the blade razor-sharp.

"Seiryuu!"

"Not really, but…" With practiced ease, she took the blade in her slender hands and lunged at Misty. "It kept me occupied. You know dead seishi can talk?"

"You're insane!"

"Possibly, but you drove me to it. Killing all of my poor, poor seishi, except Miboshi, he was a traitor, but it's okay, he got what he deserved."

"Amiboshi was the first," Ashline continued, as the lance swung in a wide arc, tripping Misty and earning her a shallow gash on the leg. "I saw how he died, Suboshi and Morty and I, and it wasn't pretty, but at least that death I could have understood. War isn't pretty, after all."

* * *

"Lance-chan… he was my everything." Ash continued, as Misty screamed. The blade continued its relentless dive, shattering.

"But he's still here with me," she giggled. The blade gleamed, its surface marred by splotches of red.

Ash idly wondered why Brock wasn't here to protect his beloved, but if this was divine justice, she could deal with it.

If Seiryuu was helping as his own measure of revenge, so much the better!

"And of course, the others all died when you burned the book…" She continued. "Suboshi… Tomo… Soi… Ashitare…"

"You didn't have to kill Ashitare! She was just a little kitten!"

The blade swung down in one final arc.

"You ruined their lives, all of theirs. And you destroyed a country's hope. I hope you burn in the afterlife, because that's all you deserve."

* * *

Ash casually flicked the blood off as she turned the lance back into a necklace. "Thank you for everything, Lance-chan, Seiryuu, everyone. Now there's only one left."

She giggled.

Brock came up running, he had been all the way across town and had to deal with traffic to arrive.

With a wordless roar, he took in the scene before him and charged.

He didn't have much of a chance, blindly charging was never good.

"So pretty…" The little voice mocked, dancing on the wind. "So pretty. And now, it's time to go home. Because neither of us can win, can't you see it?"

Silence.

END

* * *

Yes! You can imagine what happens to Ash yourself… my, I didn't expect this to happen but it wrote itself. Anyways, enjoy!

_Bows and exits_

Started 3/25/04, completed 4/25/04


End file.
